Living the Dream or Nightmare?
by The Doctor 9
Summary: Riley is a hybrid, He is sent to Pandora after humans have been driven off. Grace augustine Survives along with a few other characters, but will that help Riley with his other nature? OCxSylwanin review and help give me new ideas.
1. A wolf on Pandora

**_I edited this chapter a bit, so it will be a little less confusing, i might edit the other chapters too._**

* * *

Living the Dream

Ever since I first heard about Pandora I became obsessed with it, every one of my waking moments I would research the Planet and its Native Species the Na'Vi. I studied their language for five years, and I had a mind greater than Einstein's, Of course there was one thing about me that keep ed me from going there, the one thing that always interfered with my study of Pandora. And that was the fact I was a Werewolf, don't get me wrong it was awesome being a werewolf but I couldn't control when I turned into one.

Now first I have three forms, Human,Werewolf,and full wolf, but then with my mind I discovered not a cure but a potion/medicine that would allow me to control when I could change and it would even amplify my strength and speed while in that form. After I fixed that problem I applied in the avatar program, even though I made it in the program instead of making an artificial body they injected me with the DNA of the Na'Vi, now again I didn't mind being a hybrid in a real body but still it would take a while to get used to. As for now I'm entering Cryo Sleep, I really hope I can keep my true nature at bay since the potion had to be taken every six years and two months. But maybe I can create a new potion using the plants of Pandora giving me full control of my Lycan side for the rest of my life. But before I was sent off they told me I had to look and report to Doctor Grace Augustine the scientist behind the Avatar program.

Six years later- **"Okay Kid get your ass out of this plane before I kick it."** the sergeant said to me as we were landing on Pandora, by this time I had already had the Na'Vi DNA infused with mine I just didn't know how to get used to it. So I get off the shuttle, flipping the Sergeant off as I do and I start heading towards the base. However the first thing I see is a wave of arrows shoot out at us, I use my werewolf legs to run to the base as fast as I can, but the others were not lucky at all, all of them now laid dead on the ground.

**"What the hell is going on here."** I muttered to myself, I was not aware that the Na'Vi had taken over the Base and Planet two months ago. In other words they kicked the humans off their planet and the ones who landed there would be killed on sight unless if they were filled with scientists**. "Great now I'm not only on the planet of my dreams, but I already have people who want to kill me just like back home."** But either way I was in the base as one of the younger females was heading in me direction, apparently she had seen me run into the base and was coming to see what the hell it was since the naked eye couldn't keep up with my speed. So I Pull out my knife ready to fight but I hear the females voice say in almost perfect English. **"I am not here to kill you I just want to talk to you."**

Unfortunately I took her words seriously and she and a gang of warriors surrounded me and injected me with a sedative. **"Damn it why the hell do I always have to listen to any female's soothing voice, and where the hell did they get that sedative?" **So I started to get my senses back when I saw that I had been taken to the leaders of this clan, wow I had bad luck today if I didn't get all my mind to work I might be executed. **"Who are You?"** the Tsahik of the clan said, **"My name is Riley."** I told her while still slightly slurring my words, **"Why are you here?"** the male leader asked me,** "I only want to study this planet that is all okay not let me go."** I said it with a hiss at the end, **"Are you a Scientist?"** Again the Male leader asked me, **"Technically no, all I know is that I was supposed to report to a Doctor Grace Augustine." **They both looked at each other and said **" We know her she is a good friend of ours we will take you to her but she is still recovering from her wounds so don't piss her off." **That was good enough for me as long as I didn't get a knife plunged through my heart. I was escorted by the Female who had captured me earlier who hadn't said a word since she caught me, so I broke the silence with** "You know you tied me up already and I don't even know your name."** She gave me a look but no name well not yet at least. The entire trip up to where doctor Augustine was I kept pestering her with statements and questions. **" So you speak English you know what I'm saying so come on join in the conversation, you really shouldn't give the silent treatment on the first date."** For half an hour I kept being a total smart ass, Until she finally gave up and said that her name was Sylwanin. We reached the trailer where grace was and Sylwanin knocked on the door of it. A man answered it wearing an Exo Pack and tried to convince Sylwanin to leave since the doctor was really pissed off. But apparently Sylwanin didn't know how to take no for an answer,

So finally I see an old woman on crutches come out the door. **" Sylwanin what is it that is so important."** The Woman said.

**"This Uniltanryu is here to see you." **She said back and then Grace walked or rather limped towards me. **"Who are you and why do you need to see me?"** Me being a Smart ass said back,** "I was hoping to see you on DVD in ALIENS but I couldn't find a copy so I came to borrow one from you."**

The anger disappeared and she let out a small chuckle and said back,** " If I had a nickel for every time someone said I looked like Sigourney weaver from that movie I would be rich."** I then told her I was one of the new recruits in the avatar program and I was to report to her.** " Oh I see your the guy whose DNA they tampered with, but according to this it was rather strange before, care to explain that?" **I freaked a little when she caught on to my Werewolf gene but I quickly calmed and said that that was a fluke and nothing more. She could tell I was lying but it was a tolerable answer, Okay Sylwanin take him back to Hometree tell your sister and Jake that he's okay to be around the Omaticaya.

I breathed a sigh of relief knowing I wouldn't be killed but still Grace almost caught on to what I really was and if she did I figured she was the type to take samples and research my DNA. Now it took another half an hour before we reached the Clan leaders again and when we got there Sylwanin said something so fast in Na'Vi even I couldn't keep up with it. But Neytiri which I'm guessing was the Tsahik's name said something back that got her to be quiet. Neytiri walked up to me along with some other woman which I'm assuming was her mother and they both pricked me with a bone and then they tasted it and said, "**You have a great mind, you however seem to have no need for violence but there is an inner struggle with you?" **Damn they nailed it right there I just said yeah then after a minute of deciding they said **"It is decided Sylwanin will teach your our ways, Learn well and we will see what this inner struggle inside you is."** Great now I had to learn their ways, I probably would have to help assist Doctor Augustine, and my so called teacher Seemed to hate me as I looked at her angry face when she heard Neytiri said that she would teach me how to be Omaticayan. On top of that I needed to find time for new cure. Yeah just what the hell did I sign up for.


	2. Sighting of a werewolf

**_I also redid this chapter a bit, so it should be a little easier to read._ _Enjoy_**

**_

* * *

_**

That night- It was really uncomfortable the loincloth they were making me wear, it felt so itchy and even though it had a spot for me tail, it felt like the circulation was cut off from it. I joined in at the bonfire that they have each night to tell stories of warriors from their past. They all just stared at me as I walked in, but I didn't care I was used to people staring at me by now. So Sylwanin and Neytiri's mother Mo'at told the Na'vi children of Toruk Makto and how Jake had become the sixth one and that he was also Oly'eyktan, after a while I got bored of her talking about her telling stories. Then something unexpected happened Mo'at asked me to tell a story about one of the hero's from my history on earth,

**"Wait what are you saying I don't know any-." **But i was cut off when i saw the Na'vi children.

The Na'vi children gave me a please look so I figured what the hell might as well keep them entertained for a while, for an hour all eyes were on me, and I couldn't figure out who to tell them about until I remembered one name who I'm not even sure was real or not. So I told them the story of the legendary monster hunter Van Helsing. Sure it took me a while to explain what vampires and werewolves were but other than that they enjoyed the story and told me to tell them more about Van Helsing however I briefly told them what a werewolf was due to the fact that I didn't want to mock myself. I told them that I would tell them later, as I would have to decide which event to tell them of next. But Mo'at was actually smiling at me, that I was able to tell them about a hero to the sky people. But then of course if I knew him, he would probably kill me since I was a werewolf. Then as soon as the last of the Na'vi children left, Mo'at came up to me and asked me what a werewolf was, because you know I didn't give a good description earlier.

**"Alright Mo'at Ill tell you but you may not like what you hear." **She told me to go on and pretty soon Neytiri and Jake Sully walked by and heard our conversation, but I didn't see them so I started talking

**"Mo'at a werewolf is a monster that is said to be pure myth, but I have evidence they are not, they are sky people most of the time, but when a full moon rises in the night sky, they change into half man, Half wolf."** She still wasn't satisfied so I kept going.

**"They slowly turn into their other form which is an extremely painful process, they no longer can think like they could in their human form, they are now just have thought on their mind and that is to eat, to satisfy their need for blood."** The explanation I gave her made me seem like a idiot for insulting what I was but if it would satisfy her need to know what a werewolf was I didn't care.

Just then Jake interrupted and said **"You really know a lot about werewolves there Riley."** He scared the shit out of me since I saw him its lucky I didn't turn into my wolf form then. Neytiri joined in on the conversation,

**" I do not understand these monsters are forced to turn into these forms?" **Obviously she was having a hard time with the details. **  
**

Yes I replied, **"In your terms they have maybe been cursed by eywa but other ones have learned to control their side and use it or the better good, but the chances of that are low."** We talked for another hour before they said that I should get some rest for my training with Sylwanin, and that she did not go easy on her students, she wouldn't even repeat herself when teaching which made her a tough teacher.

Jake was the last one to leave, "**You know Riley, its good your starting to understand the people, and even better that your good with the Na'vi children but Mo'at Told me you told them about Van Helsing? Isn't he a fictional character?"** I did not see a problem with answering his question.

**"Well Jake He may have well existed since like I said I have evidence that werewolves exist, so there is no reason for Van Helsing not to exist." **I said with confidence.**  
**

**"Still how do you have evidence that werewolves exist?"** That one took me a while to answer so I gave him a bullshit answer and said that people have found dead humans where they said they shot a wolf, anyway I told him I needed sleep so that he would leave.

I gave a lot of thought to what they said about Sylwanin's training being tough, but I figured I had gone through hell and back multiple times back on earth.

The Next Day I awoke to a voice which was obviously Sylwanin's yelling at me to get up, I was so freaked out my claws actually sprung out at one moment, luckily I was able to retract them before she could see them, she called me a skxawng and told me to eat the fruit that she brought before she forced it down my throat. Damn did that girl have anger issues, I thought to myself but she could probably kill me right now so I was so tired, it had to have been about four thirty in the morning. She brought me to the Pa'li fields or dire horse's as I called them since my Na'vi still sucked even after I studied it thousands of time. I jumped on one of them as soon as she instructed me, she told me to bond with her using the weird tentacle thing in my hair, tail wherever it was. And me just wanting to get this over with, did it and I felt this rush flow into me like if another person had just been reborn into my body, I could actually feel the mental link to the Pa'li and let me tell you it felt like someone was stealing my thoughts at first but Sylwanin's voice brought me back, **"This is Tsahaylu, the bond just think what you want her to do."**

Now me I was actually good at riding on it, while I had it run forward with all its might, I almost made it go so fast I almost flew off it when I told it to stop suddenly. Sylwanin was slightly impressed at how well I was doing this even though I was a sky person. I just figured I got lucky on the first try, and now my instincts would know how to do it automatically as it always has been with me.

After that Sylwanin tried to teach me how to use a bow, now I had experience with bows back on earth but those seemed like child's play compared to their way of using it, she had to correct my stance every single time, and constantly told me that I was a Skxawng. I missed almost every one of my shots, and I lost two arrows, not exactly a good way to start a day off, the saddest part was their was a Na'vi child that was at least hitting the target while I missed every shot, finally Sylwanin calmed down and told me to feel the arrow, as if I was the arrow going towards the target, when I just barely missed it she told me to take a deep breath and release when I was ready. I burned her words into my brain and went through the process again, I visualized the shot, I took a deep breath and released, THUNK, that was the only sound I heard and I opened my eyes, and I saw I had hit the target just a little below the bullseye. Sylwanin said that I got lucky and told me to repeat that again and again. Sure my shots had gotten better, but it was hard to try and shoot while trying to repeat the exact way I did it the first time.

We finished the training with a lesson in their language, which by the way as I said earlier I was terrible at, and it came back to bite me in the ass. The only word I actually learned was Skxawng, along with a few minor words but other than that I pretty much got screwed over. I went to the bonfire again that night and the children were waiting for me there wanting me to tell them more about Van Helsing. This time I followed the original version and told them how he had lead a group of vampire hunters to fight dracula. After a while they asked me for another one about a different person, now I was hoping that I could keep going with van helsing, but the kids just kept insisting and insisting. So finally I gave in and told them another story, this time I told them about Captain Nemo in twenty thousand leagues under the sea which again took me a while to explain, but like I said these kids were easily amazed by any story I told fiction or non fiction. Sylwanin came up to and started to talk to me, **"Well if you fail your training, if all else fails you can still make the children happy."** That indeed I could do but even though I did like to be around kids, I just didn't think it was for me. I left the bonfire after feeling that I needed to run, but not in my Na'vi form, but in my wolf form. So when I was out of sight I shape shifted and started to run around in the forests around keletrul. But I didn't know what I was about to encounter that night.


	3. Shadow of a wolf

**_I redid this chapter also, because the i had to break down the paragraphs and such, tell me if it is easier to read._**

* * *

It felt good to be running around in my wolf form again, it was one of the many times I felt free on this planet, I mean just the sensation of running through Pandoran beautiful forests with all the luminous lights on the plants. I felt like I was meant to be on this planet all along, I mean Earth in this current year was no place for werewolves, all the fields were dead, we couldn't live in nature anymore after those asshole manufacturers had cut down all the trees thinking they were saving the world, but turns out they were destroying it more. Its thoughts like those that always made me stop and admire the beauty around me. I howled to the sky, and somehow I kind of howled a song instead of whistling, I thought that my life could not be ruined now, everything seemed to be in perfect harmony. I continued to run and I actually came past a pack of Nantang (viper wolves).

At first I was expecting them to attack me you know seeing as how I was different and had fur but still were similar to them, instead they actually welcomed me into their pack, which was very odd considering I was larger than all of them and again had fur. But it seems they just needed my help with hunting, I could tell one of the viper wolves was starving to death, and it had cubs too it needed to eat to produce food for the cubs, so of course me being a good person, I helped them hunt down some king of strange looking deer that had already been wounded but could still walk or run. How I sneaked through the Pandoran grass, like a lion ready to pounce, or in this situation a wolf about to attack. But the deer had become aware that something was there, luckily it wasn't too bright as soon as I had clawed my way up a tree I saw my prey and jumped off the branch I was on, and jumped right onto the deer's back.

Damn that thing put up a fight as it tried to throw me off but couldn't as I had dug my claws and teeth into it. It thrashed wildly even wounding my leg when one of its hooves kicked me. But as soon as it started it ended, my prey laid dead on the ground and the viper wolves came to feed, the one who had been starving was one of the first to come and ate gravely at it. I left the pack there figuring now they would be okay by themselves for now, hopefully now the mother would be able to fend for herself now, and maybe the rest of the pack learned how to hunt who knows they might end up being great hunters.

So as I walked away I could hear the Nantang howling at me as if they were all thanking me for my help, I just gave a howl back and left, so I started running again but this time when I was running, I did not come by a nantang, but three of the Na'Vi children from earlier, the same ones at the bonfire but they were being attacked by a Palulukan or a thanator as in the English language. So as I saw the children's fear in their eyes when the thanator was going to kill them I howled to the night and jumped in front of the kids, now if your wondering why I am so desperate to save this kids ill tell you this, it is better to live a long life filled with happy memories, if you die young when you are in heaven you regret leaving your life so soon, and that you have to wait for your family and friends to join you.

At first the Children were shocked at this strange new creature, but when they realized I was there to protect them, they backed off and let me take on the thanator, needless to say I thought I was going to die then, but I never stopped fighting it not matter how many times I got thrown off, no matter how much blood I lost I never stopped fighting. Luckily this thanator seemed to get bored of me, and knew that I was not worth killing as I would not make a good meal.

So it left leaving me and the Na'vi Children alone, I collapsed from my massive blood lost, but I knew I would not die, as the legend goes a werewolf can only be killed with a silver bullet. I felt the Children come over to me and touch me, obviously examining what I was, they even started to treat some of my wounds with the bandages they were carrying. Lucky me but when they were done I got up , gave them a somewhat thank you sort of howl, and again I ran off but this time back to Hometree. It was getting late and I needed to get my sleep for another rough day of training with Sylwanin. So I changed back into my Na'Vi form and laid in my hammock after I discarded of the bandages and made sure my wounds were healed up, man was I lucky that I healed faster than any normal Na'Vi. So I awoke to Sylwanin again telling me to get up, this time just not as loud. In fact she seemed to be in a better mood today then yesterday, but I didn't have time to ask her what was with the sudden change in mood, after all I still had training to attend to.

She told me that since I already seemed to have a hold on riding a Pa'li, that I would just skip that part, but then she also said she wanted something to ask me. So I sat down and she began the conversation,

**"Riley when you first got here and we shot at you and the other sky people, I noticed that you ran into their base with tremendous speed and agility, no normal Na'Vi could possibly move that fast even after training, so how did you pull it off?"** It was then I realized that she was talking about when I used my wolf legs to move around.

** "Sylwanin, lets just say that Eywa has blessed me with this speed and leave it at that, but if you do wish to know the real reason I will tell you after I become one of the clan, and after I decide that I trust you with all my heart." **This seemed to satisfy her, but she said that if I did become one of the clan then she expected a good answer.

So we started out with their language again, this time I did a little better on it instead of being a total dumb ass, she said that even though I had improved a little, I was still a Skxwang. I didn't mind her insults now because I realized that she was just making me stronger with her cruel words and sayings, she also taught me that one prayer that hunters use when they shoot a animal.

After the anguish of learning their language AGAIN, she took me out hunting, which was incredibly strange since I had yet to learn how to use the bow properly, but she said since, I seemed to get the hang of it yesterday which I didn't by the way that I would be fine, so we took off with our bows, mine was just one of the ones of the dead warriors so I hoped it worked better for me then it did them. We tracked one of the deer that I had hunted the night before in my wolf form but now it seemed so much smaller, and more easy to kill if I could hit it.

**"Now is your chance Riley just remember what I said and let your bow guide you."** Remembering her words, I visualized the shot as if I was the arrow from the bow.

I slowly pulled back the string, taking a deep breath as I did, keeping me hands as steady as I could, I released my energy into that arrow, and I watched it sail to the deer, and you know what I had a direct hit, so I leaped down and said in their language,

**"I see you Brother and thank you, your spirit goes with Eywa, your body stays behind to become a part of the people."** Sylwanin was actually smiling now that I had managed to get my first successful kill, even though technically it was my second kill, if you count what happened last night.

So we started home, and she was again surprised usually most of the hunters carried their kills on the Pa'li, but instead I carried it on my back all the way back to home tree.

So today was a good day, I spent most of my time cleaning, and gutting it, and then we all ate it at lunchtime. It was delicious, but then I realized I had to go ask Dr. Grace for a favor, so I told Sylwanin that I was leaving to see her, she just nodded and continued eating the deer. So I climbed up the branches of keletrul, and found Grace's trailer. Of course the skinny guy from earlier norm was still there, helping grace out as usual. But I needed to talk to her directly so I just went inside without warning. She was busy researching some insect when I walked in. 

**"Aw Riley good to see you again, so why are you here, training too tough for you?" **

**"Nope I felt like watching Ghostbusters, so I dropped by to see if you had a copy."** (Another Sigourney weaver film, you know to keep the running gag going)

**"Again with the Sigourney Weaver jokes? Anyway what do you need?" **She said while rolling her eyes.

**"Well first of all a giant suit for fighting aliens would be-" **She cut me off before i could say anything.**  
**

**"Enough with the ALIENS joke I do not look like Sigourney Weaver, now back to business."** So I got sown to the point and told her to test these plants on my blood to see what the reaction would be, I didn't give her the fact that I was a werewolf and that it was a potion to keep my lycan side under control.

She didn't bother to ask anyway because she wanted to see what my DNA was like anyway, so I gave her a skin sample, a blood sample, and a hair sample, and I left the trailer. I slowly walked back down to the Bonfire to see how the everyone was doing. Turns out the kids I saved the other night were talking about how a werewolf had saved them. When Mo'at told them they must have been imagining things they came up to me to see if I knew anything about it, of course I did but I didn't tell them that. So I just told them I did see a figure moving around hometree.

And thats the end of this chapter.


	4. Past Of The Lone Wolf

Those days after I helped those Viper wolves I felt happier then I had ever been in my life, I mean my childhood was one of the worst experiences of my life, my mother died while giving birth to me, and my father well I never knew him, I guess that was one of my motives for studying hard and working on getting to Pandora, I mean the my Step Parents they hated me, they were always drinking and were almost never sober, in fact the only time they were ever sober was around their own kids, I mean their kids could get away with anything and I would get blamed for it.

Now I was born a werewolf so of course I had to change every full moon, but when I did I went into through their house and trashed everything, and it wasn't just because of the anger from the wolf inside me, in fact I had full control over it when I did that. I was thrown off that train of thought when Sylwanin came by for another language lesson, **"Hey Rilee, we have to train again today and-"**

**Story Told by Sylwanin's POV**

I took one look at him, but that was all it took, his eyes they looked so sad, but so full of anger at the same time, I didn't know what was going on,i had never seen him like this so far since we had already gotten two weeks worth of training done, but this was one of the few days were he wasn't smiling and being a smart ass. It was strange as if someone who you know had been always smiling no matter what, and then they became a totally different person after a certain event, although I shouldn't talk about him like I know him, come to think of it, I don't really know what his life was like before he came to Pandora, in fact he didn't even talk about it that much, not even around the Na'vi Children who he seemed to entertain and hang around when he wasn't with me training.

Its just when I first went to Neytiri after I heard I was going to be training him, **"Neytiri you know I hate the Sky People!, Why Must I train this one!" "Sylwanin he is of no threat to us, in fact he kind of reminds me of when we brought Jake here!" "But he is not Jake, there is no way he will ever be as great as Toruk Makto, in fact I don't even think he can hold a bow." "Sylwanin are you questioning both the Tsahik of this tribe? Anyway Mother said she wanted to see what his inner struggle was and-" "His Inner Struggle is probably thinking about how to destroy our home just like the-" "SHUT UP SYLWANIN! You know nothing of this man, so don't even talk like you know him, he even was kind to you and he never once insulted us, he was even good with the young ones!"**

I remember that, I had just held my tongue for the rest of the night, my younger sister was right I did not know him, I just thought that he was like one of the other cold hearted Vrrtep in the demon bodies. I assumed he did not have a heart, but now after looking at his eyes I saw so much emotion bottled up inside. I needed to find out what was wrong with him, he seemed so emotional, but he never shed one tear. So I walked up to him and asked him the one question on my mind, **"Rilee, I need to know what your life was like back on your land."** He didn't say a word for a minute, but he finally looked up and said **"Why do you care?"** He caught me off guard there, why did I care? Was it because I felt sorry for him, or was it because I was curious, or was I just trying to find out more about the sky people so I had more knowledge about the enemy? I truly did not know so I gave him a simple answer, **"Well you are my student, so I think I should know you a little better."**

He didn't answer for a bit but then he took a deep breath and asked me, **"What do you want to know?" **I thought for a minute and asked him what was his childhood like, when I asked him that I saw the sad look return to his eyes again. **"Never mind, forget it, it must not be that important-" "No it is, its just that it pains me to talk about it." "Then if it pains you, you do not need to talk about it-" "No you asked a question and you deserve an answer as simple as that." **After a bit I asked him what were his parents like, ** "I never knew them." "What do you mean?" "I mean I never knew them, I never met my father, and my mother died while giving birth to me."** To not know ones parents how was he raised never knowing about who his father was, but who took care of him when he could not yet walk upright, **"But who raised you then?" "Sadly two foster parents." **

I did not understand what foster meant, he obviously saw the confusion in my eyes, **"It means two step parents who raise you when your real parents can't." "Oh but if you had two parents who loved you then why do you say it pains you to talk about them." "Who said they loved me, they barely even knew I existed, sure they raised me but they never even looked at me." "But why would they do that, what about their own children did they ignore them too?" **He looked me dead in the eye and said **"No they actually cared about their own children, to me I was just another brick in the wall, in fact they actually spoiled their kids rotten, so basically the only thing I ever got from them was a slap to the face." **As I listened to the story of his life I couldn't help but feel what a jerk I had been to him, I didn't know him, and I probably opened up old wounds. **"Anyway so I ditched that home as soon as I could drive and grew up working odd jobs for money just to pay for school, I barely ate anything when I was on earth, the saddest part was is that even in school people hated me."**

I didn't want to hear anymore, how could someone go through their life all alone as if the whole world hated him, it as if a Na'vi was born without the braid of hair on their head that allowed them to connect with nature, but even though he was so sad and angry he kept telling me about his life, **" I remember when I was just minding my own business working on my school work as usual and thes Jock assholes come by and-" "What is a Jock?" "Oh sorry that is someone who is athletic and has skills that others do not." "Like our Warriors?" "No not even close, these guys don't give a shit about warriors, maybe some do but most just work on making your life miserable." "Thats terrible." **I said back as I was disgusted with the humans on his planet,

** "Well anyway as I was saying I was minding my own business and five guys thought it would be fun to make fun of the poor kid, so one of them walks up to me and says", "Hey trashbag, why don't you actually do what a real man does and stop the school work." "And with that he just throws my stuff to the ground and takes a piss on it, unfortunately for him he didn't know I could easily overpower him and was a foot taller then him, so I got up pulled my fist back and knocked out ten of his teeth." "What about the other four who were there didn't they help their friend?" "At first they gave it some consideration, but after I broke his nose, his arm and a black eye they ran away not even giving it a second thought of helping him." **I thought to myself thats not right if a warrior is in danger we all go in to help, he instantly knew what I was thinking and said, **" If your thinking about comparing your warriors to them don't, Sky people will abadon ****their own family to survive."**

I could not listen to this pain filled speech anymore and I did the only thing I thought I could do, it was also something I wasn't expecting myself, I threw out my arms and hugged him, he was caught off guard and somewhat confused that I had hugged him and I instantly shot out,** "I am sorry, I judged you before I even met you, I had no idea your life was filled with such pain, I just was so ignorant I should have known before hand, oh Riley I am so sorry." **When he heard that he pulled me away from him and looked me dead in the eye and said, **"Sylwanin this is strange I have never seen you like this before, I guess I judged you before I met you too." "Really? How?" "I was convinced that you didn't have any feelings, I just thought that you hated everything for no reason, in fact I didn't know you could be sympathetic, but I was wrong." **

It was strange each of us had both judged the other one before we even knew one another, I guess we did have more in common then I first thought, **"Uh Sylwanin, why are those wood sprites hovering over us?" **I quickly looked up and saw dozens of Atokirina hovering above us, what was Eywa trying to say? It is nothing, we should catch up with your learning, you do want to become one of the people don't you, **" Hell yes, after all even though I'm not yet already I feel like your the family I never had."** I was shocked that he really did care for the people that much, I guess if this Uniltanryu could care for something that much, then I really did not understand them at all, we just went through the language the whole time that day, he was getting better and better at it each hour, and I was proud of him, even though I originally wanted nothing to do with him.


	5. Pain of the wolf

I was running with Sylwanin through the forest, apparently we were training my endurance and speed, but she didn't know that I was a werewolf a creature of speed, I could easily outrun her or so I thought, she ran fast for a Na'vi, it was a big surprise here I was a werewolf racing a Na'vi huntress, a damn hot one at that, wait what the hell did I just say, god I hope I didn't say that out loud, maybe I'll just keep these things to myself.

**Meanwhile back at Graces Trailer Lab with her POV**

** "Hey Grace this is quite interesting stuff, you know this guys DNA." "I realize that Norm, but I'm really trying to figure out what the hell this thing is." "What thing?" **Grace saw Norm walk over to her and the microscope and she pointed out some stuff in his blood and some other samples of his DNA. **"Those Cells aren't human cells, but they are not Na'vi either, but its nothing Pandoran, I don't know what the hell it is." **Grace didn't understand, even though she knew that rileys DNA was messed up, she had no idea it was like this, it was like some sort of hybrid program, sure thats what Riley technically was but what the hell were these cells? **"Norm, do a research on any type of creature from earth, extinct or alive, match these cells with something." "Grace that will take all day." "I don't give a damn, find out what these things are!"**

Mean while Riley and Sylwanin are right in the middle of training when suddenly Riley collapses, hes gasping and coughing as If something Is wrong with the air, **"Riley! Riley whats Wrong!" **Riley heard her, and he knew what was wrong, it had been over six years and two months, the potion he took and worn off, pretty soon his lycan side was going to take over, but wait he thought to himself, he still had the shot that he always carried along with him in emergency's. Sylwanin was trying to figure out what was wrong, when she could have sworn his pupils had sharpened and that his eyes had turn red, but then she saw Riley reach for a Syringe attached to his loincloth and he stabbed himself in the arm with it. He then collapsed, for a minute Sylwanin had thought he had killed himself, she felt as if she were about to cry when he sprung back to life.

**"Oh, Oh god, That will wake you up in the morning." **She then smacked him on the forehead, **"Ow, what was that for?" "You scared me, You fall to the ground as if your suffocating! And then you stab yourself with that thing, and I thought you were dead!" "No, I'm not dead, Just having a little trouble." "What happened then, it seemed your eyes had changed when you collapsed." "Its nothing, I'll tell you when I become a member of the clan." **Sylwanin didn't know what to think, was it the air that caused him to collapse, was it the training, or was it the INNER STRUGGLE, her mother had mentioned when he first showed up, it didn't matter, because they took so much time talking, that they forgot it was time to get back to the new home tree. Riley took a while to stand up, but then he thought to himself, _**"I better be careful, I don't have another Syringe on me, and I don't know how long this one lasts, this one could last only an hour or a year, all I know Is that Grace needs to find that Permanent suppressant formula, or else I have a problem." **_**"Riley are you coming?!" "Yeah sure, just thinking." **

The children were happy to see their friend had returned from his training, another grueling day, of the language, learning to ride a Pa'li and among other things, after all in one day he was going to choose his own Ikran, but something was different about him, his eyes instead of the usual regular pupils, they seemed just a little more sharper then usual, but just a little, other then that he seemed to have some trouble breathing, but at the same time he was alive and well, its as if two different people were in the same body at once, and they were both talking at the same time. But despite that the kids still hanged around him like leaves on a tree, after all it was time for the bonfire and he usually told his stories about Monster Hunters, and Cursed Humans, as well as Invisible men,Aliens, and other HG Well classics.

But when they started to get ready he said, **"Sorry Kids, I'm Not exactly in the shape to tell any stories." **No matter how much the Kids protested, he still refused, but he knew they weren't going to give up so he thought of a simple solution, **"Hey you know what, Sylwanin will tell you guys my story while I get some rest." **Sylwanin heard that and she looked up at him with wide eyes, **"Are you crazy! I don't know what they want to hear!" "Relax, good job I came prepared." **He then handed her a book titled, _War of the Worlds, _**"Trust me you read whats written in here and they will like it, its kind of like the same conflict you guys had with the sky people." **He then slowly walked off, no one could tell what seemed to be bothering him at that point, but the kids attention was all focused on Sylwanin. So she of course read the first couple of chapters to them before she broke down and let Mo'at take over, since she obviously could not go on any longer, so she ran off to look for Riley, but when she arrived at his hammock she saw that his stuff was everywhere, she then saw what seemed to be claw marks on the tree branches but she didn't know what to make of it.

She then saw books laying around and she picked them up and read the titles, _CONTROLLING LYCANTHROPHY, CURSE OF THE WOLF._ **"Sylwanin what do you think your doing?" **She turned and she saw Riley, but now he looked even more pale then before, **"I came to see if you were okay." "I'm fine, I just need rest, can you please leave." "Well we do have hammocks next to each other if I leave I'll just come back later." **She was about to say more, but Riley just collapsed. He had been acting strange ever since they had come back from training, so she just decided to leave him be, but still she kept asking herself why he had been acting so strange, so she just decided to go see her mother and Neytiri, but when she got there she saw that Mo'at and Neytiri, not only were they talking but there was another thing, they were sitting down right next to a pack of viper wolves, now instinct told her to whip out her bow but Jake saw that and smacked her bow away, **"Relax Sylwanin, These Viper Wolves, for some reason they helped one of our hunters." **

Now she was as confused as a baby in a topless bar, one whose still nursing by the way, She just walked over and saw that Neytiri had made Tsahaylu with one of the Viper Wolves, she didn't even know that was possible until now, so she ran over to Neytiri and Mo'at and demanded to know what was going on, **"Sylwanin, we do not know why, but these viper wolves, when I made Tsahaylu with them, they said they needed to repay a certain person in our tribe, who helped them." "A member of our tribe?, but most Na'vi won't go near viper wolves." "Yeah, this is going to sound strange but they said this member, wasn't exactly a Na'vi when he helped them." **Now Sylwanin was really confused none of this was making any sense, they were saying that someone in their tribe helped the viper wolves, and they were saying this member was not a Na'vi, it wasn't a sky person, what could it have been?

**This is Kind of a rushed chapter, and also pretty short but ive been having trouble thinking lately so it might be a while til I update, especially since Exams are coming up, so again it could be a while til I update.**


	6. With the Wolf

Sylwanin was supervising as the group of hunters starting to make their way up Iknimaya to choose their Ikrans, however she was still worried about Riley, he was still very pale, and not only that but the thing that had caught her attention the most was that he seemed to have grown larger since last night, his muscles were bulging out more, veins were sticking out of his arms, he seemed to have grown a couple of inches, all in all he seemed different. But none of that was affecting what he was doing now, he still seemed focused on the task at hand. But then again he also seemed much quicker today, when the group was climbing up the floating mountains, he seemed to just leap and climb faster then even her and the rest of the group. Not only that but she was still thinking about the viper wolves who had now made themselves at home at Keletrul, it was strange most nantang would not attack Na'vi or even go near them, but someone in the clan made them act that way, but who could it have been.

But she kept telling herself to just ignore that fact, she needed to find out what was up with Riley, but after he chose his Ikran. Soon enough they were all at the top of the mountain, at the Ikran's nest. Of course the leader of the group, Ta'se bore a grudge against the Dreamwalkers, and he absolutely hated Riley, so of course his reaction to Riley making it to this point in his training was, **"Rilee will go first." **Of course she was angry that Riley would have to go first without any idea what he was doing, but as soon as she opened her mouth to say something, She saw Riley pick up the Bola, and jump across the water fall into the Ikran's nest, pretty soon everyone else was over there to see that he had already been chosen by an Ikran, and it was a brilliant, shining silver. It hissed at him, and he let out a howl which surprised everyone, nobody could figure out why he did that. But then he surprised them even more, he tackled the Ikran and tied the bola around its mouth, but they could barely see him move he was so quick.

**Meanwhile at Graces Trailer**

** "Grace, I found out which cells those match!" **Norm came running up from the other end of the trailer with the test results in his hand, of course since Grace was curious to see what they were she instantly snatched the results out of Norms Hand. **"Finally, wait what the hell is Canis Lupus? Ive never heard of it." "Thats Because that creature died out over a century ago." "Wait so Norm, you gonna tell me what it is." "Well according to this translation, Canis Lupus translates to The Grey Wolf." "Why didn't you just say Wolf in the beginning, I know what that is." "Well you should have known the scientific name too then!" "Shut up Norm, Anyway why would he have Wolf DNA mixed with his, what is he a werewolf?" "Grace, come on thats ridiculous Werewolves are Mythological used to scare little kids." "Yeah I Guess your right."**

All of a sudden they were both interrupted by a screeching noise outside of the trailer Now Grace was going to see what was going on, so she jumped into one of the pods, she linked to her avatar, and she awoke to what seemed to be a diamond shining in the sky. At first because of the stainless steel color it seemed to have, she thought it might have been one of the RDA's war machines. But then she saw that this war machine had wings, and a Na'vi rider. Then she saw who that the Na'vi in particular was Riley, and that he had chosen a silver Ikran, one that could blind someone with its skin. So she was happy that Riley had chosen his Ikran, but she realized that she had to test some of the herbs on Rileys DNA, so she quickly got out of her avatar, but she didn't notice the changes in Riley, and she didn't see that they were already preparing him for the ceremony to become a part of the people. Not only that but she didn't attend the ceremony, she didn't even know about it until Jake told her about it a minute before it happened.

**FAST FORWARD TO TREE OF SOULS, RILEY WITH SYLWANIN.**

** "Well Riley, it has been a long run, but you have finally been accepted into the clan, I am proud of you." "Thanks Sylwanin." **Riley seemed a lot more calm now that he had bonded with his Ikran, she didn't know why, maybe he was just stressed from earlier, and that bonding with his Ikran took some of it off. **"So Sylwanin, What happens now?, I mean I don't know what I can do." "Well first now you can make your own bow from the wood of Hometree.....and you can choose a woman."** When she said that, she turned away holding on to one of the vines, then she started listing off a list of names for him, she felt let she was driving a nail through her heart deeper and deeper, causing herself more pain in the process. **"Well Sylwanin, There was name I didn't hear on that list." **This Time she turned to face him, just to hear what he had to say. **"Well Spit it out, What was the name I forgot?" **Before she even knew what was going on her grabbed her arms and pulled her in, and then he kissed her, **"You never said your name."**

Sylwanin couldn't believe it, he was choosing her?! Her of all people, who had at first wanted nothing to do with him, a woman who had wanted him dead on the spot, just because his people screwed everything up, including screwing Eywa up. **"Riley, You are choosing me?!" "I thought I made that clear, but if you head is still clouded, heres something to help clear it." **And when he said that, he pulled her in and kissed her again, this time she wasn't as surprised, and she decided, this was what she wanted, so she might as well enjoy, after all Riley had picked her, surprising, that he picked her even when she named off over a hundred woman in the Omaticaya clan. He then picked her up from the ground, and then laid her on it, he laid next to her, and they connected their braids, and for what seemed like an eternity, they had the best time of their lives. Pleasure, Love, Envy, strength, purity, they all shared those feelings for that time, they were now one.

**"I am with you now Riley, we are mated for life." "And I wouldn't have it any other way." **And when they exchanged those words, as well as among other things, they fell asleep in each others arms, Sylwanin felt so warm against him, she could feel his heart beat the whole time, however she couldn't help but feel that she forgot something, in fact she was sure she forgot something, and she remembered, she never asked him what the inner struggle was inside him, so she decided to just ignore it for now, after all he could always tell her in the morning. But for this night, she was not going to let anything spoil it, so instead she laid her head on Rileys chest, and she fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**"Sylwanin wake up!" **Sylwanin was taken from her dreams and she realized that Riley was being held captive, by a member of the tribe, but wait she knew this one, it was...oh shit, that was the one who mother said she was supposed to be mated to! And Apparently he was pissed off, how he managed to find out sylwanin didn't know, all she knew was that he was holding a knife to Rileys Throat. **"What the hell do you think your doin-"** All of a sudden she was cut off as she felt something get bashed over her head.

She was starting to get her senses back when she realized that they were in the center of Home tree, and that someone was kneeling over her body. **"My Daughter! What have you done Bal'rog!" "It is Sylwanin and this thing that have done wrong here Tsahik!" "They have done nothing wrong." **Neytiri stepped in Defending her sister, since obviously she did the same thing that she did not too long ago. **"Sylwanin was rightfully mine! This THING had no right to her." **Sylwanin was feeling like people were arguing over her like a prize to be won. **"Hey Jackass, Sylwanin isn't a piece of meat you can fight over, if you think you own her, well I got news for you, she is a free spirit! If you think like that its no wonder she didn't mate with you!" **Bal'rog turned to Riley who had now broken out of the bonds on his hands, and had knocked out Bal'rogs two friends.

**"Silence your tounge Alien! You have no right to speak here!" "Hey dumb ass, in case you didn't notice, I am a part of the people, I have every right!" **Then Jake turned to Neytiri and he said, **"Is it just me, or does this seem strangely familiar?" **Then Bal'rog snapped and dived at Riley with his Knife out, and he quickly sliced his chest, **"All right then, I challenge you!" "To what?" "A deathmatch, we will decide if you are worthy to be one of the people!" "How stupid, I am already worthy, your just pissed because someone grew a pair before you, and actually did what their heart was telling them to do!" **As he said that, Riley turned his back and started to walk away, **"Whats the Matter, Alien, CHICKEN!" **All of a sudden they all watched as Riley Froze and he TURNED around, **"Nobody, But nobody Calls me a chicken!" **Apparently it seemed that Riley had a short fuse whenever someone called him a chicken, then he saw Bal'rog smile an evil grin. **"Well if your not afraid, then fight like a man!" "Are you sure you want that, I'll beat your face in so bad you'll look even worse then you do now, but then of course looks like someone already beat me to it." **

It was then that everyone took a good look at Bal'rog, and they realized, he was ugly as shit. And Riley was right it did look like someone had beat his face in so bad, but then of course if he looked like that now, they would hate to see what he looked like before. And it came as a surprise to him that Sylwanin loved Riley more then him, for three reasons, One Riley was a guy you could discuss your feelings with, Two He was very kind and very handsome, and third, he had a brave heart, with that heart he could accomplish anything. But then of course back to now, Riley had accepted Bal'rogs challenge but Sylwanin tried to talk him out of it. **"No! Riley, he is a very skilled warrior, he will kill you in ten minutes!" **Riley turned to Sylwanin and he smiled and said, **"You worry too much, relax this will be over in five minutes." **Then Bal'rog turned to him pulled out his knife and said, **"Huh a cocky attitude, I guess there is one thing about you I don't despise." "Hey pretty soon your gonna despise begging me for mercy." **And with Riley threw away his knife.

**"So quick to give up, Alien!" "No, I don't need a weapon to kick your sorry ass." **That was the last straw that Bal'rog was going to take, he attacked Riley in a furious rage, but he couldn't quite figure out how he moved that fast and threw him into a tree, **"koff,koff, What the hell is this!" **Bal'rog obviously yelled that out after seeing Riley move like that, and of course Sylwanin was shocked too, after all she had never seen Riley move that fast before, not even when they were training. But then something unexpected happened, Riley suddenly dropped to the ground, he was acting just like the day before when he went Crazy, but when he was struggling they all saw his eyes change, from a regular golden eye, to a sharpened Red eye. **"Hey Bal'rog, you remember when I said this fight wouldn't last five minutes?" **Then they all saw the look of fear in Bal'rog's eyes as he looked at Riley, **"Y-Yes w-why?" "I was wrong, this won't last one minute." **And as soon as he said that Grace and Norm showed up and said **"Hey Riley, Why do you have Wolf DNA in your-" **

But they never finished that question, after all they didn't need to, because at that moment, Riley let out a howl, a howl that was of a wolf howling at the moon.


	7. The Wolf is cursed

They all watched as Riley got a devilish smile on his face, not only that but they could of sworn the inside of his skin was tearing itself apart, pretty soon they all saw why. His skin ripped apart, revealing a black fur coat, and then his nose started to grow into a snout. Everyone was horrified at the sight going on. Not only that but his teeth turned into sharp canines used for tearing apart meat. Sylwanin had no idea what was going on, but for the first time in her life, she felt the one emotion she thought she would never feel, FEAR. However she wasn't as afraid as Bal'rog who had now screamed like a little girl watching the sight in front of him.

Pretty soon Riley finished his transformation, he now had sharp claws were his fingernails used to be. And Everyone looked at what he was for the first time, a Lycan, a monster that he had described in his stories. However Bal'rog was scared shitless, because as soon as Riley finished Transforming, Bal'rog tried to run away. However Riley was attracted to the motion, and therefore he easily caught up to him, and grabbed him by his neck. He held him high up in the air, Bal'Rog was obviously being choked to death, but luckily Riley's Lycan Side, loved to play with his prey before killing it. So he threw him at a tree, and they heard a couple of Bal'Rogs ribs break as he made contact with the wood. Nobody could do anything to help him they were all paralyzed by fear, however Bal'Rog was definitely having a harder time then them.

Because not only did Riley do that but when he threw him, his claws digged into Bal'rogs skin, causing him to bleed out from his neck and chest. Now Bal'Rog was sure he was going to die, so he did the one thing that he knew he should do, **"Ple-Please-Spare me!"** However when Riley was in this form, especially when he had not taken his potion, he could not hear Bal'Rogs cries of mercy. All he heard was his Prey's last cries before he killed it, so he reached for its neck, about to end this pitiful creatures life. But his plan was soon cut short as he felt an arrow penetrate his back, he howled out in pain, as the arrow made contact. And fueled by anger he turned to see who had shot him. And he saw a face that seemed to be awfully familiar.

**From Sylwanin's Point of View**

No, I didn't just do that did I? Did I just shoot my mate in the back, no it wasn't Riley, it was a Monster! But the Monster turned to me and it had a look of anger in it's eyes as it saw me. But then that Look also turned to a look that someone usually gives when they recognize someone. But for some reason the monster stopped attacking and started to walk towards me, so still controlled by fear, I fired another arrow at the creature. **"Terkup Vrrtep!" **Which means DIE DEMON in Na'vi. Again the Monster screamed out in pain, but it continued toward me, as if It knew me, but it didn't it wasn't Riley anymore was it? So I let out another arrow when it got so close it was close to my face that I could feel the monsters breath, suddenly the monster stopped when the third arrow penetrated through its skin.

The Creature dropped to his knees, and it seemed to let out a pathetic whimper, but then I saw it's eyes, even though they were red and sharpened, that look in its eyes, that was the look Riley always gave her, however the look had changed, as if the creatures eyes were saying, _**"I Trusted You."**_ It was then that I realized that I was wrong, it was still my Riley, he just couldn't control himself! Of course, I just remembered how the creatures he talked about couldn't control themselves when they changed. However the creature who seemed to be unaffected by the venom on the Arrow Tip, sprinted off into the forest.

**SWITCHIN TO A THIRD PERSON POV**

The Only thing that Sylwanin could think about was, _**"What Have I Done?" **_ She dropped the bow and attempted to run after Riley, **"RILEY! IM SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK!" **However she was held back my some of the tribe members, not only that the creature didn't stop, he just kept running. She broke out of the arms that were holding her back and chased after him, however no matter how mast she ran she always was farther and farther away from her mate. Of course the Werewolf was a creature of speed, she might as well tried to have catch a direhorse with a broken leg, at least then she would have had a better chance.

Apparently even though Riley was forced to go into that form, he still had a little bit of control, not only that but he could see and feel what was going on, but he was almost powerless to stop himself. It didn't matter now, the one thing that he absolutely loved was gone. Not only that but he thought that when she was yelling at him to come back, that she was actually yelling at him to get him to go away. So now Riley's Lycan side, took complete control of him in that weak state of mind, now he was a full werewolf.

As for Sylwanin, her eyes were red she was crying so much, what had she done, she had pushed her mate away, but she had no choice, if she hadn't have done that, then Riley would have killed Bal'rog, even though it was a death match if a person begged for his life then most of the time, their life would be spared, and usually they had to do something to regain their honor. But in this case, Riley would have killed him no matter what he said. She felt arms suddenly wrap around her, and she turned to see that the arms belonged to her sister Neytiri. **"Sister, I am sorry." "Sorry for what?"** Sylwanin tried to say but she kept choking on the words, **"If I had not made that decision to let him stay, you never would have been hurt like this in your heart." **

What was Neytiri trying to say? Was she saying that she should have killed Riley when he first arrived. She didn't want to hear that coming from her sister, she loved Riley and nothing was going to change that. However she wished she could have just came out and said that, but the only thing she could do was cry some more in Neytiri's shoulder. **"Come Sister, lets go home."** They got a Pa'li since Sylwanin was too emotionally crippled to walk back. Even though Neytiri was understanding the rest of the clan wasn't, as soon as they entered, all she heard was cries of anger and fear. **"I told you he was a monster!"** That was obviously Bal'rog speaking out against Riley, it only got worse as soon as Bal'rog noticed that Sylwanin was now there. **"YOU! YOU HAVE SHAMED US ALL BY MATING WITH THAT, THAT THING!" **Soon after Bal'rog said that, Sylwanin stopped moving and she slowly turned.

**"As you have shamed yourself and the warriors, you begged for your life when he was about to kill you, you were cryin like a bitch!" **After she yelled that out Bal'rog just shut his freaking mouth, after all she was right. It was kind of like this one thing Riley told her about one day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"**_Sylwanin, you said that if a warrior in your clan loses a deathmatch, they are frowned upon, and then they can earn their honor back right?" __"Yes Riley, but why do you ask now?" __"Well, I don't know if you have ever heard of a warrior called a samurai, but have you?" __"A Samooorai?"_**

Riley just let out a small laugh as her accent totally threw the word off, _**"No a Samurai."**__** "No I haven't why do you bring this up?" **__**"Well you see, five hundred to six hundred years ago, the Samurai was a race of fierce warriors, who dedicated their lifes to Bushido, or their warrior code." **__**"I see but what does that have to do with a death match?" **__**"Well you see, a samurai, can not take the shame of defeat, most believe they will not get their honor back, so if they were defeated, it was considered honorable if they took their own lives." **_

_**Back to the Present time.**_

Sylwanin never understood what he was trying to tell her until just now, with the little control Riley had over his body, even when he was mostly a mindless monster, it was considered honorable to kill his enemy, either way if he was following that code, or if he had no choice whether he was going to kill Bal'rog, Bal'rog would have died. But that was soon interrupted because she realized something, the werewolf was supposed to change when the moon was full, so Riley would change back eventually. However when she annouced it to the crowd, Grace quickly came up and shook her head, **"Sylwanin, I'm afraid that's not possible." "What do you mean Grace?" **Grace took out a cigarette, this was the first time she had ever smoked in her avatar body, and that probably meant she was worried sick or something like that. **"Sylwanin, its true that a werewolf needs the full moon to transform, on that you are right." "Yes I know, But what does that have to do with what I am saying!" **Grace took a very long drag on the cigarette, almost smoking the whole thing in one puff. **"Sylwanin, Pandora, or our land, IS A MOON, which means since he is a werewolf, its a permanent supply to his Lycan Transformation." **

**"What are you trying to say?" "Sylwanin, what I am trying to say is, Riley is not coming back, he is stuck in that form...Forever." **Grace's last words were like a knife to Sylwanins heart, she could not stand the thought of living the rest of her life without Riley, sure he was also a Werewolf as they called it, but now it didn't matter he was still her mate. But as soon as she started to cry Norm stepped in, **"Wait a Minute, Grace didn't Riley once tell you to test certain plants on his DNA?" "Yeah a while ago why?" "Grace don't you get it? That must mean those plants are ones he was testing to cure his Lycanthropy!" **

It took a minute for those words to sink in to both Graces and Sylwanins heads, but when they did. They both smiled, but then Grace brought up another subject, **"Yes but the success rate is very low, it could make things worse." "Grace, I don't care if there is the chance, that riley will come back to me, I will take it."**

_**I wish I could have ended this chapter better, but ive been busy lately with finals and stuff.**_


	8. Aj meets the Wolf

_** Authors Note: I am now turning this story into a crossover with Le'meiavah's Story, AVATAR HELD BACK. So it you don't know whats going on, read that story. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter, except for Riley. Prepare for some Sexual Jokes. This chapter is also going to be short. I did have permission to use Le'Meiavah's characters**_

_** "Hey Ixke, I think we should take the Ikran down, I can't handle Ja'wok clawing me in the back." **_AJ was clearly annoyed, Ja'wok was hanging on to him for life, well what Viperwolf wouldn't. After all its not everyday that a Viperwolf is seen flying through the Air, So Ixke took him up on that offer, because Sun'gi was still a little frisky from what happened last night. Of course Aj wasn't letting them take a break so Ixke could Score. He was serious about when Ja'wok was clawing him. So after thinking for a bit, they decided to just land on the ground of Pandora, due to the fact they saw a Toruk, flying above them.

Of course, as soon as they landed the first thing Ixke and Sun'gi did was run up to each other, of course Aj was trying really hard not to say another sex joke about them, due to the fact he got his ass kicked earlier. However Alei'u snapped him out of his trance by simply pulling on his ear, **"You Know, You should at least try to give them a little privacy." **Aj of course gave her a grin and said, **"Well Last night, It didn't seem like they were trying to keep anything private." **Of course, he couldn't help but say it, just when he thought he could contain himself. Of course, Ixke and Sun'gi, probably couldn't hear him, due to the fact they were making too much noise to pay attention to what he was saying. **"Aja, You should really stop making Jokes about that, Mating is a very serious matter." "Oh I Know, You took it really Serious." **

You think that would have hit the filter in your head that tells you to just shut up, unfortunately not for Aj. Of course luckily Alie'u was too busy laughing to care, after all, he was making fun of both of them with that comment, **"Well, I will admit, when you do say it that way, I guess you can't help but laugh." "Yeah, Besides, You know I love you, and thats why I joke around." "So True, but remember when we get to the Pa'li clans, you will have to be more serious." ** Oh yeah, Aj remembered why they were traveling in the first place, sure it was a bummer that they had to leave the Omaticaya, but at least there was going to be another clan, however his major concern was now concentrated on the noise his stomach was making.

**"Oh yeah, speaking of which, I don't think we have had anything to eat all day." **So after talking for a bit, and waiting for Ixke and Sun'gi to come back, Aj took them all hunting, sure he wasn't going to take Alie'u due to her pregnancy, but her willpower obviously beat his. Ja'wok of course wasn't going to stay behind, he might as well get a meal while they're going. So it was just one huge hunting party, and luckily Ixke and Sun'gi stayed off of each other the entire time, of course they couldn't talk to each other, after all they had to keep tracking Yerik, for some reason, based on the way the Tracks looked, it was obvious that the Yerik were running away at a high speed, but that didn't make sense, in this whole area, there was not a single Thanator, or Viperwolf, what would they be running from? Maybe they were just skittish, and got scared by their own shadow, but they just wanted to find some food already, however tracking just became harder, because each time they thought they had found one, all they came upon was a dead carcass.

They couldn't even find any fruit, all the plants they came across, were either deadly, or not edible. For some reason this hunt was just as bad as the last hunting trip they went on, the yerik population, just seemed to be decreasing lately. No one knew why, maybe it was just the viperwolves killing them before the Na'vi could. However then they came across another carcass, but this one was more mutilated than the others. **"Holy Shit! Guys look at this!" **Aj told them to come look at the carcass, or what was left of it to be exact. Its neck had been twisted and broken, Claw marks were digged into the mid section, the legs looked like they had been chewed and burned, as for the rest of the body,it was mutilated. **"What Could have done this?" **Ixke asked Aj, Sun'gi then stepped in and pointed something out. **"Well look, My Ixke, The claw marks are too large for a Viperwolf, but too small for a Palulukan, those fang marks, are rather odd for a Viperwolf, and no Viperwolf, could twist the neck that far."**

Sun'gi just stated all that, like she was a forensics scientist back on earth, however they soon got there answer, because the creature that was responsible for that Yerik's death, was just a couple meters away, ready to eat another Yerik. _**SNAP!**_ They all turned at the sound that was from their right, and what they saw was horrifying, they saw a creature, some odd creature, larger than a Na'vi, but not as big as a Thanator. It was covered in a Black fur, and it was clawing and tearing the Yerik apart. **"What the hell is that thing!"** Ixke yelled that out so loud that the beast turned around and saw them, it was staring at them with angry red eyes, and it obviously had a thirst for blood. _"Hang on a second, that thing looks like a regular wolf from earth, but it-NO WAY!" _As if The creature was reading Aj's thoughts, it lunged at the hunting party, of course Sun'gi was the first to react, and hit the creature with a arrow, but it just kept coming, as if the arrow sticking out of its body, did not affect it at all.

All it did was made it go faster, so now they all picked up their bows, and fired a volley of arrows, but as soon as they all made contact, the beast did not slow down. All it did was get angry, and it was not too long, before they realized, that the beast was right next to them, and it lashed out its claws at Ixke, who dodged the full blow, but still received five large cuts on his chest, as he screamed out in pain, Aj took out his knife and tried stabbing the Beast to death. However it was barely fazed, and grabbed hid arm, and twisted his wrist making him drop the knife. Sun'gi and Alie'u were the only two who were left standing now, and sun'gi tried the same thing Aj did, but she stabbed multiple times, the beast just gave a snarl, and lashed out his arm, but instead of slashing her, and hit her so hard, she flew back into a tree.

As for Alie'u she was paralyzed by fear, she just saw how this creature how defeated her friends and her mate so easily, and she just dropped to the ground, it took one look at her, then raised its arm, and... all of a sudden it howled in pain, and she soon saw why, Ja'wok had bitten the creature's hand, or paw whatever it was. So she was relieved that she was saved, but the creature soon turned its attention to Ja'wok. And it was pissed, but it also seemed to be confused, as soon as it saw Ja'wok it started to calm down a bit, but not for long, because soon, Ja'wok and the beast, were clawing at each other, with intensified hate. But the beast was too strong for him, and it soon clawed Ja'wok in the mid section. As soon as Ja'wok was down on thr ground, it just looked at Alie'u and then it took the dead yerik and ran off. Leaving Aj and everyone alone and Aj to think, _**"Was that a werewolf?"**_


	9. The Wolf can not be controlled

_**This Chapter will mention some violent matters such as the Columbine Massacre, this is also more of a teenage Angst chapter, so if you've read Avatar held back's latest chapter you will know whats going on. **_

___**Inside Riley's Mind.**_

I couldn't control myself, I watched as I almost butchered that group of hunters, one of them by the smell was obviously pregnant, and yet I could not stop myself from trying to kill her, if that viper wolf hadn't have stopped me, I would have killed a child. I will never forgive myself for this, something about that Pregnant Na'vi, she seemed so familiar. I guess there is a dark side to being a werewolf, all this time I was treating it as if it were a gift. But it is a gift and a curse, after my real form was revealed, I saw the hate in Sylwanin's eyes, she obviously saw me, and she hated me, she would never take me back now, after all she did fire an arrow at me.

Its like my old life on Earth again, persecuted and hunted wherever I go, I loved Sylwanin, and I thought she loved me. It seems I was wrong, I am truly alone, I am the last one of my species, why did Eywa choose to give me this curse, I was starting to think she had no plan for me, the only thing I was wondering was what Sylwanin was yelling as I ran off, she was probably cursing at me in Na'vi, I recognized the word Vrrtep, meaning Demon. Its official, she thought I was a demon, just another unholy thing to get rid of. Its obvious Jake and Neytiri are going to hunt me down, in fact I hope they do. I just pray they use Silver bullets, and shoot me in between the eyes, make sure it blows out the back of my head. Pandora was supposed to be a fresh start for me, turns out it was just another place I regretted going to.

It's like when I was living with my foster parents, and when their kids got arrested for vandalism, they took out their anger on me, saying it was my fault I caused their kids to become criminals, I remembered all the bruises, cuts, broken bones. I could've killed them, I could've clawed out their eyes, and sent them to their kids in pieces. But no, I had to be a man and take it like a man, what the hell was wrong with me. If I had just finished them then, I wouldn't have come to Pandora to try to start a new life, I wouldn't have met the Omaticaya, I wouldn't have fallen in love with Sylwanin, I wouldn't have caused myself all of this pain.

Its times like these I wish I could have been raised by my real parents, I would still be a werewolf, but then I wouldn't have to live in that huge shit hole. God right now, I just wished I hadn't have been raised by the people who I had the nerve to call mother and father, those two people weren't even close to decent parents, they drank, they smoked, their kids were just like them, as long as people like them exist, the whole worlds going to be fucked up. It seems, that in this moment of tortue I am enduring, I realized the world isn't fair, at least not to me, people could still go on living the blessed life they have, while people like me, have to watch all those people enjoy their lives.

It reminds me of that one journal I read, something about it belonging to a school shooter, I didn't understand the meaning of one of those qoutes until now, **"I SEE JOCKS HAVING FUN, FRIENDS, WOMEN, LIVES, OR RATHER SHALLOW EXISTENCES COMPARED TO MINE." **I guess now I finally understand why the 21st century was so violent, however the world today wasn't that great either, there were still huge crime rates, and it seemed that life handed out straws and gave me a short one.

Wait what am I saying, my life was a piece of shit before I came to Pandora, and thats the reason I came to this moon, but I should have been smarter, I should have brought along another dose of the suppressant, especially since this place is a moon, oh well, my only hope is that either Norm is smart enough to develop a cure, or that they kill me before I kill them. It reminds me of that old song, **"I can see inside you, the sickness is rising, don't try to deny what you feel."**

** Back at Hometree.**

** "Please, you must help me find Riley." **Sylwanin was practically begging Aj to help her find her mate. But he kept refusing because he was worried about his unborn child. But then of course his mate found his soft spot, and eventually he gave in and decided to help her. And then came Grace with the Supposed cure for lycanthropy, of course Sylwanin was happy, after all Aj agreed to help her, a cure had been developed.

**"Grace what if this cure doesn't work?" **Grace at that moment just looked down, not knowing how to tell Sylwanin what she would have to do. **"Sylwanin, here take these." **She pulled out two shiny arrowheads, **"What are they?" **

** "Sylwanin if the cure doesn't work, the only thing that will kill a Werewolf are these Silver arrowheads, but don't worry the cure will work." **

"**You can't possibly mean." **Sylwanin's mouth dropped at the mere thought of what Grace was trying to say.

"**Yes, if there is a chance that the cure, does not work you will have to kill Riley."**

Sylwanin's whole body shook at the thought, Kill Riley? She couldn't do it, just the thought of him dieing, made her want to die.

"**Grace I won't do it!" **Sylwanin just yelled that out in the middle of the crowd.

** "I don't like this anymore then you do, but I'm afraid you won't have a choice." **As soon as Grace said that, she walked off, Sylwanin just looked down at the Silver Arrowheads Grace had given her,

**_"Riley."_**


	10. Thoughts Of The Wolf

**INSIDE RILEYS MIND**

I don't know how long I have been in this form, all I know is that it feels like a hundred years have passed since I actually felt something with my own hands. I can't even begin to count how many Yerik I have slaughtered. But that all doesn't matter to me, what I really would want to see again, is Sylwanin smile. I know she probably hates me now, but ever since I turned and the Wolf instinct took over, its all I can think about, its really all I can think about. I can think about it, but I know I won't be able to see it again, after all if Sylwanin does find me. She will kill me, however I know her, if she does kill me, I will change back into my regular form.

I can't even imagine what she would think when she sees that she killed the man she mated with. But then again, how do I know she even loves me anymore, I mean I saw the look of hate in her eyes, the look I have seen so many times in my life. And I finally remembered who that one Pregnant Na'vi was, I think her name was Alei'u, I remembered because she was always the one who was fascinated with my stories at the Bon Fires, well it was good to see her again, all though I wish it was under better circumstances. I mean, almost killing someone is not a good to strike up a conversation. So either way, I probably got a bunch of pissed off Na'vi coming at me now, but what do you expect. I keep seeing the situation playing out in my head, just like the ending of An American werewolf in London. Except this was an American Werewolf On Pandora, I would probably be shot by a bunch of Na'vi, and maybe if I'm lucky Sylwanin will actually Grief for me.

I guess that shows how much being in this form for too long has affected me, all of a sudden the hunger comes back, and I feel the need to hunt, so I feel the Wolf take over, and I feel him making my...Our body run. And soon enough there is a Yerik in the clearing, the poor thing didn't even look up when we tackled it, I see through my eyes, and my body is moving on its own, my claws are tearing the Yerik apart. My claws slit its throat, gouge out its eyes, and I feel my teeth sink into its still beating heart, and I just rip it out. But It didn't make a difference, who knows how long this Yerik would satisfy me, maybe an hour maybe two. It was hard to tell, especially since I have never been in this form for this long, I mean hell back on earth, I would only be in this form for one night tops.

All I know is that in this form, I can see my Na'vi form, the form I had grown so attached to, and I keep trying to run to it, but its like its falling away from me, kind of like that song I heard long ago, _**I flirt with suicide, sometimes kill the pain, I can't always say its gonna be better tomorrow, falling away from me, falling away from me. **_It is amazing how much stuff I suddenly remembered when I'm in the deepest cavern of my mind, hell I remembered that old song by Korn. Come to think of it, it seemed that The members had the same experiences I had, I guess Korn was the soundtrack of my life. I mean all the times, I got abused, all the shit I seemed to take, basically my whole life was a shit hole. It reminds me of that time when I finally left my foster home, and I realized I was finally free, I could do whatever the hell I wanted, and then that was the day I found out about Pandora.

There was a newspaper, and I read the Cover Page, and the first thing I saw, was a picture of the Na'vi, and then I read more into the article, and it was then I realized that Pandora could be a fresh start. Technically it was, until just recently.

Wait, this smell, I know that smell, I never forget one, so I ran towards it, and I hide in one of the trees, and you know what I see, I see that one hunter I almost butchered that one day, but I didn't care about him, it was the face I saw right next to him. _Sylwanin, _All of a sudden I feel thoughts enter my brain, and I know who it is, it it my split personality, _**"Well, if it isn't that woman, who tried to kill you, remember how she fired those arrows." "NO! Go Away." "You Know, you can't force me out, I am a part of you Riley! And right now, what I say Goes!" "NO!" **_He takes control, and I feel my body lurch forward, and the last thing I hear is my own howl.

_**Well what do you think is going to happen next? Review to cast your opinion**_


	11. Flashback of the wolf

**This will be a slightly different chapter of Living The Dream Or Nightmare, instead of showing you whats going to happen with Riley, AJ, and Sylwanin. Since Le'miavah still has yet to write the Next Chapter of Avatar: Held back...which for those of you have been following this story...you know I have created a crossover with him.**

** Now this will be the telling of Riley's past when he was a young werewolf, and when he just figured out who he is.**

** THE CHAPTER STARTS NOW.**

I couldn't believe what happened to me last night, when I got home to my asshole foster parents, My foster father just randomly took a club and smacked me in the face with it. Yelling some stuff about how it was my fault his children were acting like they were. My Foster Mother was even worse, she was putting out her cigarettes on my arms, it was so painful but I couldn't bring myself to fight back. But the whole time I was getting the shit kicked out of me, I felt as if their was another part of me wanting to burst out and rip them to shreds. Either way, I somehow got loose of their grip, and ran up to my room, and I locked the door.

They were trying to break in, and I could tell they were going to succeed, and as soon as I saw them bust down the door, as if by instinct, I opened the window and jumped out. At first I thought I was going to have a very painful landing, but then as if by magic, I felt my body gently land on the ground, and I started to run. Now most of the time when I would run I would be out of breath and be hurting all over, but now I felt energetic, I felt free. And I could hear my two Foster Parents yelling at me as I was running away, all I know is that I was feeling good when I was running, but I didn't know why, well I didn't know until I stopped.

I stopped in the middle of an alleyway in the city, and for some reason I looked at my hands and I realized that something was not right. Because when I looked down, I saw two paws with claws on the end. And then I tried to lift my head up, but then I felt myself get on my back two legs, wait... BACK TWO LEGS! I turned to look at my other half, and I noticed I indeed have another pair of legs on my body, not only that but I also had a tail. Now I was freaking out, I was asking myself questions such as, what was going on. However I soon got my answer, for in a second, I felt my spirit go into an out of body state, and I feel another presence around.

**"I see you have finally awakened your true self." **I heard a voice talking to me, but I was too confused to say anything back.

**"I understand if your confused, after all who wouldn't be after what you have been through." **This time I actually had the courage to actually speak to that voice.

**"Who are you and where are you?" **I said as I was trembling with fear.

**"Look behind you." **I turned and what I saw nearly scared me to death, what I saw was some strange creature, I didn't know what it was, all I know is that it looked very similar to a creature I had read about in some books. All I know is that it was scary to look at.

**"What are you?" **I tried to say that as calm as I could but it was still hard to be frightened.

**"The Real Question is What are you? And the Answer is you are a Werewolf! The last of your kind, and I am a part of you!"** The creature tried to say it dramatically, to be honest I didn't really care about the drama he put in his voice, all I wanted to know was what a werewolf was. However the Creature already knew what I was thinking.

**"Of course you wouldn't know what a werewolf is, with all the changes in this world today, your lucky that your even alive."** He said with what seemed to be a frown on his face.

**"You see, our race has been hunted for centuries, we have almost been hunted to extinction, we used to thrive in the forests, but after those damn humans started destroying our homes, their have been less and less werewolves, in fact you are the only one left, what you are is a cross between a man and a wolf, you are gifted with this ability to become a werewolf." **He said with enthusiasm.

For the past three hours, I listened to this other side of me talk about our race, and I knew that being a werewolf, it could help me, and apparently the other side of me again knew what I was thinking so he spoke up.

**"You see, a werewolf is usually weak until a certain age when the wolf instinct starts to take over, then in a week, he will change physically and mentally, when you are in your human form, you will notice how your body will be stronger, larger, more muscular. However, you will also develop a hunger that can almost never be satisfied."**

Then something happened, I felt myself go back to my body, and I opened my eyes, and I saw it was daytime already, even though I could have sworn It was night just a minute ago when I was talking to that wolf guy. Either way I got up from the cold ground, and I had already noticed the changes in my body. I was more muscular, I had the beginnings of a six pack growing in, and I was taller. So I looked at my body and I took in all of this new information, and I smiled thinking about only one thing, _**"Perhaps being a werewolf won't be that bad."**_


	12. Memory Of The Wolf

** This is another flashback chapter of Living the Dream or Nightmare...this way I can satisfy your needs for chapters...and I can delay what happens to Sylwanin...Muh ha ha ha.**

** Anyway, this Is back when Riley discovered some of the things that made him realize he was not the only one with a bad life. So time to introduce factors like KORN. Review if you like one of their songs. By the way, i wrote this chapter in about fifteen minutes so i might have made a few mistakes.  
**

**

* * *

**

I was walking through the streets of Boston, I still couldn't believe I was a werewolf, I still didn't know what that was, but all I know is that I wanted to find out more about myself. I mean, besides what the Inner me said, my curiosity was not satisfied, I mean Mythological stuff like that was never mentioned in any of the books at the school, because they said that books like that were just a waste of time because that kind of stuff didn't exist. It didn't really make much sense why the kept them in Public Library's though. Well now I would like to find the guy that said that and give him the ass beating of a life time. But it was then I felt some uncomfortable tightness on my body, and I looked to see what it was. And it was so obvious, due to the changes in my physique due to the Lycan side of me, my clothes didn't fit that well anymore. So I guess there was a stop to make on my way to the library, I had to stop by the mall for some new clothes.

It was strange on how every store you went to these days was always converted into one huge shopping mall. It kind of sucks because you can easily get lost in them. Anyway so I was originally going to the banana republic, but the only store that was open was Hot Topic. I figured what the hell, and I just walked right in, luckily the sales lady was bored out of her mind and was relieved to see me.

**"I'm surprised, we don't get customers this early in the morning." **She stated, she sure had a lot of piercings, she had snake bites, a couple of piercings on her eye brows, and tons of ear rings.

**"Well, I need clothes." **I said it as simple as that, after all that is all I came for.

**"We don't get too many guys with that nice of a body in here." **That was crossing the line a bit and I blushed.

**"Don't worry, we'll try to find something that can fit you." **Well that was weird, usually when I saw a store like this, the people inside of it were assholes to me, but I guess that it was only because she was bored.

**"Why the hell are you wearing that small of clothing anyway." **Of course there was that situation again, it was amazing how you can never avoid a conversation.

**"I don't go out much, so I don't get a chance to buy anything." **Of course that was going to change very soon, after I was a full werewolf I could get away from my Foster parents.

**"Well, here we got some stuff for you, its probably going to be the only stuff that will fit you." **She handed me all black clothing and a couple of other things, she also had a pile of discs on top of it.

**"Excuse me, whats with the discs on top." **I picked up one, and noticed that one of them was titled, KORN: Issues.

**"Oh, You get free Cds when you buy a certain amount of clothing, so I suggest you take it." **There was no sense in arguing something I got for free, so I decided to just buy it all.

As soon as I paid for it all, I was about to leave but she grabbed my arm, wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

**"If you ever want to talk or hang, theres my number." **Wow, that was new, usually girls never wanted to talk to me, this was completely new.

**"Oh, uh well okay, see ya." **I walked out of the store after that, I was still confused on why she gave me her number.

So anyway, I decided since the clothing I had on right now was too tight, I needed to get into these clothes right away. So I went into one of the public restrooms, and quickly changed into the clothing. And lets just say when I was about to leave, I looked in a mirror, and I was surprised at what I saw. I saw a much more muscular version of me, and I was wearing a jacket with the number 13 on the back. I was wearing some baggy black pants, and for some reason I was wearing a spike belt and chains. I was surprised to myself in that, but I got to admit, it made me look Bad ass.

So finally I started to head out to the library, after all I still needed to get on with my original task. Besides its not like my Foster Parents would give a shit. Hell they were probably Hung Over right now anyway. Anyway so I decided I was going to call a cab, even with my new found speed, I didn't feel like running all the way across town. After all I wasn't exactly Forrest Gump, but anyway the cab driver kept asking me all these questions about what part of town I lived in. I just made up a BS Story and told him I lived in the Suburbs. He seemed to buy it, all though I was surprised he didn't question how the entire city was basically a Suburb. I suspected he may have been drinking a little due to the fact I smelled something strange in the cab.

I was a little freaked out by it, but I wasn't crazy enough to jump out of a moving car, besides it turns out he drives drunk people home everyday when they got wasted in the bar. It wasn't a surprise, I mean whenever my step brothers got wasted, they were either brought home by a cop or my Foster parents went and got them. Either way I got the shit beaten out of me for what they did. So when we finally got there, I payed the driver and walked up the steps to the library, I noticed that it looked exactly the same from when I visited last time. There was a home less guy sleeping under the statue of a Gargoyle, there was a drunk guy pissing on the wall, and there were prostitutes on the corner of the street.

I tried not to get distracted so I just ran up inside as fast as I could, I forgot that my speed was far more powerful now, so I almost ran into one of the Librarians. So I started out by my usual sections, which were mostly books on Botany and plants. I guess I finally knew why I was finally so interested in plants, the werewolf side of me loves nature, man that explained so much. So I head over to the Mythology section of the library. And I found only two books called, _Controlling Lycanthropy and Curse of the wolf._ I figured that since they were both pretty thick that they must have a lot of facts in them.

As I read through the pages, it listed off mostly my strengths and Weaknesses, such as how common silver would be able to kill me. And how I would be able to run at fast speeds, and now Werewolves were the main enemies of vampires in almost every single Folk Lore story. But then of course there was no way vampires could exist. But then of course I found out I was a werewolf but then of course how idiotic did that seem. Maybe Vampires existed and maybe they didn't, either way that had nothing to do with me.

So I kept reading through it, until I finally found something that caught my eye, it was a picture of what a Werewolf looked like In its third form. It looked like a man was standing up, but he had the claws and head of a wolf, his body was covered in fur, and he had a red gleam in his eyes. Then I read a part about how stopping a werewolf in this form would be impossible to do. It said that a werewolf could go up to speeds of over sixty miles per hour maybe more. Too be honest it kind of sounded a little overrated. But like I said I needed to learn this stuff anyway, so I looked at a part that said that you had to wait for the next full moon before you would be able to turn into the form regularly, after all when I was in my Wolf form last night, I was just like a common wolf, hell when I stood up on my back two legs I couldn't even balance myself. Thank god I changed back that would have been difficult to walk through the streets. After all I read somewhere that Wolves were an extinct species, its too bad how on Earth today, everything was dieing.

So as soon as I finished reading that one book I took both of them up to the help desk to check them out. But they asked me if I would like to just but the books since nobody read them anyway. So I decided I might as well, therefore that eliminated the need to bring them back. So I paid for both of them, and I went outside, breathing in that toxic air again, I called a Cab and made my way back to that Shit Hole I called my Home.


	13. Memory Of The Wolf Part 2

**_I just got the Avatar Collectors edition, so i am in a REALLY good mood, so i felt like updating this story, by the way, this is kind of a corrupt civilization on earth in whatever time period Avatar takes place, so thats why Riley still has to live with all the problems around him. So yeah, also i wrote this chapter in a hurry, so yeah, the grammar is not the best. But anyway enjoy the chapter_**

* * *

By the time I got out of the Library it was already night again, and I was losing track of time in the day. After all it took me a while to read the books, and I kind of had a little talk with one of the librarians.

Well, I had to admit after the events of today, I was in a good mood, not only do I get a girls number, but I also managed to find out more about myself. After all, I knew I was a more advanced breed of human. Of course I guess you couldn't exactly call me a human, after all, were wolves were an entire new race, or should I say they were an entire new race. I was still kind of sad that I was the only one left of my species, I felt lonely, but I knew now that whenever someone said I was less then human, I could honestly say I wasn't below humans but above them.

Im kind of making myself sound like a jackass, but then again, Humans have treated me like shit for the past couple of years. So I guess I deserved to treat them like shit every now and then. But now unfortunately I had to make my way back home to my foster family. But I was no longer the weakling that would take all of their beatings now, I might take a beating every now and then, but now I knew I could fight back. Either way I had new clothes and some new cds, and some books, so I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought. Well guess I had to catch another cab back home, just looking at all the smog in this place was torture enough.

But then of course, its not like my home situation was any better, I mean, my foster parents were the stereotypes of those people who you see in movies. You know the ones that were bullies in high school, and then they went no where in life and worked at a shitty job. Yeah, and they blame me for that, but yet they don't blame the other children they have, what the hell is wrong with them. I don't know why, but maybe after I leave their house, maybe I will enlist in the army. Or maybe something that has do with nature. Then as if some unknown person heard my thoughts, I saw a newspaper land by my feet. And I decided to pick it up and read it, and when I read it, what I read shocked me. The title of it said, PANDORA: A NEW WORLD.

As I started to get my senses back, I noticed that I felt my face twitch into a smile, it was an odd feeling for me, for once in my life I felt warm inside. And then it was like I was hearing this voice in my head telling me I wasn't meant for this world. It felt like I was going crazy, but I soon got that voice out of my head, as for this moon Pandora, well I would have to start researching it. After all, for some reason I had taken a liking to this Moon already, and I didn't know anything about it, other then the fact that it was absolutely covered in plant life.

I felt the wolf part of me twitch in happiness, I think it was obvious why, after all werewolves did love nature and the forest, so it really wasn't a surprise. But either way I had to check this out, it said at the bottom that there was a number for me to contact the RDA about this place. So of course I found a pay phone near me, and I popped in twenty five cents, and I called the number. It rang for a couple of seconds but then someone finally picked up.

**"Resources Development Administration, How can I help you?" **At first I didn't know what to say, but I finally caught myself.

**"Yes, I would like to find out more about the moon Pandora." **I said as calm as I could.

**"Im sorry, we just discovered this world, so I'm afraid we won't have any new information until tomorrow when we get another transmission back from Pandora."** Well that really killed the mood, now I had to call again tomorrow**.**

So yeah I just hung up right there, according to the paper, there was information on the planet, and some sort of native species called the Na'vi. I had never heard of anything like them, I mean sure this wasn't the first time that Earth had come into contact with Aliens, but then of course the last few planets didn't count because they were full of Flesh Eating monsters. So I guess it was safe to say that the last few alien planets were not like this one.

So I guess I was just going to go back home then, no wait scratch that, its more like I'm going back to Hells Caverns. I mean seriously I still had the nerve to call it my home after all the crap I went through, what the hell was I thinking. So I finally got a cab and started to make my way home, but this time I wasn't going to just go in the front door like usual. After all I knew my step father was waiting with a club or something, so I was thinking on how I was going to get into the house without being seen. But then of course, It would look like I was robbing the place instead of living there.

So when I finally got to the house, I noticed that there were a couple of police officers there, I had a feeling I knew why. So I stepped out of the car and I walked over, and what do you know, one of My foster parents kids were in Handcuffs again. So I walked up to the police officers, it turned out to be the same two who brought them home every night. I actually had a small friendship with those two cops, mostly because they were the two who defended me against my step parents, mostly because we had started talking after they started bringing home my Foster Brothers and sisters.

**"YOU! You made them act this way!" **I heard my Foster Mom yell while holding a bottle of smirnoff.

**"Mam, we advise you to calm down, or we will have to arrest you." **I heard one of the officers say.

Of course, then she lunged at me with the bottle still in her hand, and she was going to crash it over my head. Of course my werewolf reflexes took over, and I easily grabbed her hand, and I twisted it a bit making her drop the bottle she was holding.

**"You little son of a bitch!" **She yelled while holding her wrist.

**"Hey Officers, Just a guess here, But that counts as Self Defense right?" **I asked the two officers who looked at me with stunned looks on their faces.

**"Yeah thats Self Defense, So we will call another officer to take care of this situation." **They said to me while they opened the door.

I already knew what that meant, usually they knew about my relationship with my foster parents and that they abused me, but unfortunately due to the economy, social services didn't give a shit if any Foster family was a bunch of drunken idiots. But luckily, these cops always helped me get away from this place. It was kind of ironic, I had only been home for a second, and already I was leaving again.

**"Okay, Fine with me, Where we going?" **I said as I got in the back of the Squad Car.

**"Well, Riley, were going to the station as always, after all, sleeping in a cell is better then living in that house." **He said out loud so my Foster Mom could hear.

Of course, these were the only two officers who still had any sense of justice left in their heads, so they were on my side. Hell sometimes I asked them to put me in one of the cells at the Police Station, just so I could get away from my foster family. So I was going down to visit the station again on my usual terms. After all, I had never been arrested, but I had been taken there many times due to the fact that I sometimes had to bail out my Foster Siblings.

So I got in the car, and I noticed that one of the officers had handcuffed my foster mom to the railings of the porch of the house. It was funny as hell as we drove out of there, so I had quite a chat with the cops on the way there.

** "Damn Riley, I had to admit I have never seen you stand up to your Foster Parents before, That was Awesome!" **Officer Taylor said while looking at me with a grin.

** "Well, you know there is only so much abuse you can take before you have to start fighting back, by the way what did my Foster Brother get in trouble for this time?" **I asked trying to figure out why they were there in the first place.

** "Oh we got him on a couple of things, a concealed weapon, possession of marijuana, and stealing, however your foster parents bailed him out...again." **He said with a slight chuckle.

**"Damn, when are they going to realize its their fault he does that type of crap?" **I asked Officer Taylor and Officer Dwight.

**"Well, I'll be honest with you Riles, They just find it easier to blame you, by the way when did you get buff?" **Dwight said while looking at my newly acquired muscles.

**"I have been spending some time at the gym lately." **I lied to him, but it was more believable then the actual truth.

**"Damn dude, I guess that Bowflex stuff really does work." **He said while making sure Taylor was keeping an eye of the road.

All in all, I was glad I was going to be sleeping in a holding cell for the night, after all, it was a hell of a lot better then what was probably going to happen if I stayed home.


	14. Anger Within The Wolf

**_Okay here is the long awaited chapter of Living the dream or nightmare, now it will show what is happening with Riley, Sylwanin and Aj, if you haven't read Avatar Held Back then you might want to check it out to see what is also going on._**

**_Now this chapter is mostly in Riley's POV, but to avoid confusion, it is his inner animals thoughts, that are poisoning his mind. ENJOY!  
_**

* * *

My body was moving on its own, the animal inside of me had now taken full control as I lunged forward at the two Na'vi. One who was my mate, and one who had probably come to help her kill me, so either way my animal side was pumping me so full of hate and anger there was only one thought on my mind.

_**"Kill Them! Kill them both! Kill them and eat their hearts!" **_That was the only thing I was thinking as I noticed that Sylwanin had just barely dodged my claws.

* * *

However that just pumped me up with even more anger, as I was not fast enough to kill the object of my pain. She was probably trying to kill me anyway, so the animal side of me was saying that it was self defense. I was being blinded by hate and anger that I was starting to get more and more vicious in the attacks. If things kept going like this I was probably going to completely taken over by the wolf inside of me.

I noticed how the one hunter had pulled out his knife and I just narrowed my eyes at the hunter, but I noticed that Sylwanin had a grip on his wrist. Why was she stopping him from attacking? Oh wait, she must have wanted to kill me herself! Of course, after all she probably would want to kill me, after all, she was the one who cried _**"DIE DEMON!" **_after she fired three arrows at me back when I first transformed in front of her and the rest of the clan.

But then I noticed that they had a strange capsule or vial on them, and I had no idea what that thing was filled with.

* * *

_**"POISON! VENOM! SILVER NITRATE! THAT MUST BE WHAT THAT VIAL IS FILLED WITH!" **_The animal side of me was thinking as my body continued to move on its own.

So I decided that I needed to get that thing away from them, so I slashed out at them, I was aiming for their throats and the vial, unfortunately I missed their necks, and I clipped the vial, which made it fly a couple of feet away. On the inside my animal side was grinning, but on the outside, you could see my face was twisted into a vicious snarl.

Either way I could see the looks of fear on their faces, but the one hunter seemed to also be showing some signs of bravery as he was dodging my attacks, he was either very brave or very stupid. And frankly because he was fighting a werewolf I was just going to go with the second option. Then I noticed that Sylwanin was heading towards the vial, she was obviously going to grab it and then kill me with it, that had to be the only thing she was thinking. So I quickly ran towards her ignoring the hunter who seemed to be calling me a chihuahua.

Oh I was going to make sure I got him for that insult! But anyway so I ran to where she had grabbed the vial, but before she could inject it into me I slashed and kicked at her with my claws and legs. I was glad when I landed the hits, I could tell she was in pain, but that was minuscule compared to the pain I felt when she betrayed me!

_**"THATS IT CUB! DESTROY HER! KILL ANYTHING THAT CAUSES YOUR PAIN!" **_The wolf was saying inside of my head, and the only thing I could do was obey.

But before I could deliver the final blow, I felt someone grab my fur, and the next thing I know, I seem to be being thrown by some unknown force. I then landed a couple of feet away from Sylwanin, and I noticed that the hunter from before was the one who had thrown me away.

_**"OH! THIS ONE IS STRONGER THEN I THOUGHT! THIS WILL BE FUN!" **_The wolf kept saying as I heard his voice dripping with rage and excitement.

I then noticed how Sylwanin was in tears, at first I was a little confused as to why she was in tears but then the wolf side of me gave me an answer.

**"CUB! ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? SHE'S CRYING BECAUSE YOU SLASHED AT HER! WHO WOULDN'T BE CRYING!" **The wolf said as my thoughts were once again clouded by his hate.

But then she gave the vial to the hunter, and I immediately growled in anger, I could see that the hunter was not going to hold back. So I was going to have to go all out, so I figured I would have to go a little faster then usual, up until now I was at my lowest speed. So I guess to have a little fun with this hunter I was going to go up a level in speed.

I could see the shocked look on his face after I appeared right behind him and slashed at his back. Of course he also had some enhanced reflexes so he missed the full blow, so he only received very minor scrapes. That just enraged me to no end, well it didn't really enraged me, it enraged the wolf, which in turn was controlling me right now, so we were both having the same thoughts.

The hunter seemed to growl in pain, but he quickly lashed at with his knife, but he was too slow I could see his hand moving as if it were in slow motion. So I grabbed his arm and flung him over my shoulder and into a tree. But the hunter was not staying down, he just kept getting up and coming back from the blows I was dealing.

* * *

_**"Its official! This hunter is very brave indeed! TOO BAD HE IS GOING TO DIE!"**_ The wolf once again said in my mind as I couldn't control anything.

So I figured I was going to give him a warriors death, so I kicked him in the back which launched him into the air. But then he landed on his back, and before he could get up, I pinned his arms and his legs into the ground. I then looked deep into his eyes, and I saw a mixture of emotions, in his eyes I saw fear, regret, awe, anger, and sadness.

I had no idea why he was feeling sadness or regret, but it didn't really matter at the time. The only thing that was on my mind...no on the animal's mind, was the fact that the threat was about to be eliminated. So I raised my claws in the air, I was going to slash his throat with my claws. And just as I was about to end his life in a warriors death, something really unexpected happened.

HE BIT MY OTHER HAND THAT WAS PINNING HIS ONE ARM TO THE GROUND!

So out of reflex I pulled my hand away, with my other hand still in the air, I was going to bring it down and try to weaken him some, but then I felt something pierce my skin. I looked down, and I was horrified by what I saw.

I saw the vial from earlier was pierced into my torso, and I was freaking out, because I was thinking it was filled with silver nitrate, so out of instinct, I leaped back and was trying to tear it out, but it was still pumping the strange substance into me. And it was affecting me, because I was now running my claws over my furry face.

_**"NO! I CAN'T BE SEALED AWAY LIKE THIS!" **_The wolf said as his voice was starting to fade away. And my body and mind were starting to be affected by the substance.

* * *

For one thing my body was still in my wolf form, but I felt as if I was gaining control, but on the down side, my body was feeling very weak. And then there was the fact that my mind was also being affected by the strange substance. For some reasons, my thoughts were starting to clear up, and I noticed that all the hate and anger from before was disappearing as if it wasn't there.

However now my thoughts were filled with fear, because I was still in my wolf form, and I was weak, I could probably change back if I wanted to. But I was afraid that Sylwanin and my mate were going to kill me, so out of instinct I started whimpering and started to crawl away.

I noticed that I was randomly shifting out of my forms, but all in all I was still a werewolf hybrid. But my body was feeling weaker, as I felt myself being turned over, and I was looking into the eyes of the hunter, I was still thinking he was going to kill me, so I lifted his hand towards his knife and placed it at my throat.

**"IF YOUR GOING TO KILL ME! THEN KILL ME ALREADY!" **I yelled at him, waiting to see if he was going to slit my throat or not.

But he was in shock, but then of course who wouldn't be after seeing an animal talk. After all, I was still in my wolf form, and I was thinking that they were thinking that I was just a monster.

But then I noticed Sylwanin was walking towards me, and my very first reaction was to try and run away. But my body was still weak.

So this is how it ends huh, I was going to get killed by my own mate, but then something strange happened. Something that I wasn't expecting after all that just happened.


	15. Wolf Love

**_So i updated again, because i am in a REALLY GOOD MOOD...i mean my favorite fan fics have been updated...including Avatar Held Back...i have gotten some more time to myself...and i got more reviews on my stories._**

**_SO YEAH IM IN A REALLY GOOD MOOD! SO ENJOY THE CHAPTER...BECAUSE I ENJOYED WRITING IT...even if i did cry a little bit from writing it...NOT REALLY  
_**

* * *

I didn't understand, Sylwanin was crying and hugging me? But why, she was the one who tried to kill me the first time I transformed, but why was she acting this way now? It didn't make sense, why would she still love me even after she found out I was a monster? But then I saw something on her loincloth belt and I immediately assumed the worst. Because I saw two shiny silver arrowheads attached to her loincloth.

**"SILVER! POISON! VENOM!" **I yelled those three words out as I was trying to get away, but Sylwanin was holding me tight.

**"RILEY! CALM DOWN! I WON'T HURT YOU!" **She was yelling out while she was still in tears.

But after that transformation I was still in a delicate emotional state, so I couldn't exactly believe her at the time because I was too scared. It was a little pathetic though, I was a werewolf and I was scared of two silver arrowheads. Either way I was still trying to squirm out of her grip, but she wouldn't let go. I was still yelling out silver, poison, and venom, and then she realized that I was afraid of the arrowheads. And then I saw that she immediately threw them in an opposite direction.

**"Riley! Please calm down, the danger is gone! I won't hurt you!" **She cried as I was still trying to squirm out of her grip.

I was so scared that I really couldn't focus, I was still switching in and out of random forms. But she then started stroking a sensitive area in my fur, and I started to calm down, but I was still in a stressful state.

**"Your...your not going to kill me?" **I asked in a slightly fearful voice, because I was still wondering if I could trust my own mate.

**"Kill you? Why would I do that?" **She asked while running her fingers through the fur behind my ears.

**"I'm a MONSTER! A FREAK! Thats why you would want to kill me! Your like them!" **I yelled again while I was trying to get away, but I was still weak, and she wouldn't let go, and she was crying her eyes out.

**"Riley! You are not a monster! You are my mate! You are one of the people!" **She yelled back, while trying to hold back tears at what I was saying about myself.

**"But back at Hometree! I saw you shoot those arrows into me! And then you were chasing after me yelling at me to die!" **I yelled, as I started to cry now, and I now whimpering in my full wolf form.

**"What? No I wasn't! I realized my mistake! I was yelling at you to come back!" **She said back, while I was still looking at her with fear in my eyes.

* * *

_**Sylwanin's POV**_

What was wrong with Riley, he was usually strong, but now it was as if he was a scared child, it was as if he was feeling the same way I was. But it was as if he was a beat puppy, I was feeling guilty for all of the emotional pain I had put on him, and I'm not sure how Aj's lecture had helped with his emotional state.

All I know is that he was as frightened as one of the children when they had encountered the Palulukan. Why was it that Werewolves were so afraid of silver, Riley was usually not afraid of death, and even if it was death by silver he usually wouldn't be afraid of it. What was it about silver, that made werewolves fear it so much. Riley was still trying to break out of my hug, so I started stroking his fur while singing a lullaby into his ears.

Usually it was a method used to calm children, but due to the fact his emotions were going hay wire, it seemed to work at calming him down. Of course he was still transformed into the creature called a wolf, at least it wasn't as frightening as his other form, where he was the creature standing on two legs.

But this form seemed to be more comforting, not to mention he was very cute as a giant ball of fur, even those his red eyes were a little intimidating, they had some sort of softness in them. As much as I wanted to stay like that, I wanted to make sure I got some answers to some of my questions.

**"Riley why are werewolves so afraid of silver?" **I asked him while still stroking his fur, luckily he was too mesmerized by the feeling to had a nervous breakdown, but he was still very nervous and paranoid.

**"Well...n-not...only is silver one of the few things...that can kill a werewolf...but when it is used...it makes us feel such great pain...that it feels like we are being tortured in hell." **He said back while, he was now growling in sadness and happiness as I started to scratch his ears.

I knew what hell was, Norm had described it to me when I was asking him about human religion. And he told me all about heaven and hell, and how any soul that was sent to hell was to be tortured for all eternity in the most painful ways possible. I could not imagine how horrifying it must have been for Riley to see the Silver arrowheads on my loincloth.

**"Riley...I'm sorry...i had no idea that you were so afraid of silver...I'm so sorry." **I said as my tears were starting up again.

**"No I'm sorry...I...I almost killed that one hunters mate and friends...i really am a monster." **He was still saying that even though I kept repeating that he wasn't a monster.

**"Riley you are not a monster...Aj said you were having trouble controlling yourself...it wasn't your fa-" **But he cut me off right there, and he almost had an emotional breakdown.

**"IT IS MY FAULT! I SUCCUMBED TO THE WOLVES ANGER, IT WAS MY FAULT I ALMOST KILLED YOU! ITS MY FAULT THAT THAT HUNTERS MATE AND FRIENDS WERE ALMOST KILLED!" **He said as he walked away a little bit on his four legs, and I could see that even in his wolf form, he was crying.

**"ITS MY FAULT I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF...AND YOU SAY THAT YOU STILL LOVE ME AFTER ALL THAT? SAYING THAT IT WASN'T MY FAULT! AND TELLING ME THAT I'M NOT A MONSTER...I AM A M-" **However he was cut off as I tackled his wolf form into another hug and kissed him on his snout.

I had to admit it was a little awkward considering the fact that I was kissing a wolf, but then of course it was still my mate, he was just in one of his forms. I really didn't want to hear him talk that badly about himself, especially when I knew that he couldn't control himself.

**"Riley! It wasn't your fault! You said yourself that Werewolves cannot be controlled during the full moon, you also said that your **_**other side**_, **had taken over your body. Blame the dark side of you that tried to kill us." **I somehow managed to say in between our kiss.

**"...Sylwanin...its true that I couldn't control myself...and I guess I didn't exactly change willingly." **He said as I looked at him with a confused look.

**"But you used your wolf form to beat Bal'Rog." **I said while looking at him with confusion, but he shook his head.

**"That didn't mean I wanted to change, my suppressant that I took so many years ago was wearing off, and I had forgotten that this place was a moon, so I didn't want to resort to using my werewolf form...but I didn't have a choice." **I just looked at him with a shocked look, now I really felt bad for shooting him in the back.

**"By the way, how come you are still in this form? I thought you were cured." **Sylwanin said, but Riley let out a small laugh.

**"There is no true cure for being a lycan, but you can make a permanent suppressant, it allows you to remain a lycan, but you no longer have to fear the full moon. And you can know transform willingly, and without having to be forced to, and losing your mind to instinct." **Riley said while Sylwanin was now resting her head on his midsection, and his wolf body was curled around her protectively.

**"So you are still a werewolf, but you are in control now? Wait a minute, does that mean you couldn't think when you transformed the first time?" **I said while looking at his face, and he just nodded his head.

_**"That means that he truly had no choice when he transformed, oh man, I wonder if Aj knew that." **_She said, remembering how Aj had just told him to think before he transformed.

**"Anyway, who was that hunter...i could tell by his scent that he was mated with that A'leiu girl, so who is he?" **Riley asked while sinking into the feeling of her hands in his fur.

**"That is Aj, he is one of our best hunters, and a respected member of the Omaticaya, just like you." **However Riley's face seemed to take on a guilty appearance.

**"Anyway we should go back to Home-" **However she was cut off by Riley.

**"NO." **He said, while he started to edge away from her again.

**"Why Not?" **I asked but I should have known the answer.

**"Sylwanin, LOOK AT ME, do you really think the Omaticaya will take me back, they might try to kill me since I almost killed Bal'rog." **Riley said while curling into a ball, while Sylwanin was trying to comfort him.

**"Riley...most of the members miss you...when you left...my heart broke in two...Neytiri and Jake couldn't stand to even think of your suffering...and some of the hunters missed their good friend...but the children...oh they miss you the most...they miss your stories...they miss your smiles...your very absence has made them sad." **Sylwanin said, remembering how the children had missed their friend.

**"But the rest of them, will they accept me?" **He said while he was looking at her curiously.

**"Yes Riley...you may be a Lycan...but this is a gift...you have the power to protect the clan...and even if they don't accept you at first...they will in time...just...please...come back with me."** Sylwanin said as she saw tears forming in his red eyes.

And then he sat on his back legs and he howled out into the sky, but it wasn't a regular howl, this howl seemed to be filled with happiness.

* * *

_**Aj's POV**_

Aj was cleaning himself up in the river when he heard a howl that seemed to be filled with joy. And he smiled as he thought to himself.

_**"I'm guessing things turned out all right after all, but damn, I don't think I want to fight a werewolf ever again." **_He said remembering how Riley's fur had tasted like rotting meat and blood.

He was not trying to get the taste out of his mouth with some fruit and water, he decided that the first thing Sylwanin should make Riley do when they get back is make him take a bath.

* * *

_**Back to Riley's POV**_

Sylwanin was looking at me with a curious face as I was howling into the sky, and I just gave her a wolf grin. And I started scratching my ear with my foot.

**"Heh...sorry about that, I tend to howl If I get too happy or excited about something." **I said as I was happy that I still had a home.

**"Its all right...could you please continue on? I like the way you sound." **She said with a smile as I just flashed her another wolf grin and continued to howl.

_**"I have got to thank that Aj guy for giving me my life back, of course, it will be a little hard to apologize to the other people I tried to kill...but damn it...if they don't forgive me...then I will make sure that something like this never happens again." **_And as he was thinking about what he just thought about, he continued to howl to the sky, as Sylwanin was trying to howl with him, but she didn't really have the voice for it.

But i soon turned to her and motioned for her to get on my back, and she crawled on and clung to my fur as if i were a dire horse, i could tell that if some smart ass was here he would be making jokes about my mate being on top of me.

**_All of a sudden Aj sneezes_**

**"My Riley, where are we going?" **She said as she started to feel me walk with her on my back, while i was still in my wolf form.

**"Well first, I'm going to find Aj, and try to make it up to him as well as to the other people i tried to kill, and then we are going home."** Slywanin was happy that he wanted to go home, but he was carrying her there in his wolf form, and that got her a little worried.

**"What about-" **She was cut off as Riley answered the question.

**"If they accept me in my Na'vi form, then they will accept me in my wolf form too...I'm a Lycan...and i will no longer hide that." **She smiled a bit at his reaction, but then she was soon clinging to his fur as he started running to find Aj.


	16. The Wolf and the Father Aj

**_This chapter isn't that long, but i tried to make it short, by the Le'meiavah, i tried to make it short, but i got a little carried away, but still write your chapter the way you wanted to. _**

* * *

Sylwanin was still riding on my back, she was obviously enjoying the feeling as I was running and jumping through the forest. I guess this was going to start to be a regular thing for us, I had caught on to Aj's scent. So it was obvious that we were going to head towards him first, and then to Home tree. Of course as I was running towards him I noticed that there was another scent with him, I didn't know why but it still smelled familiar.

But as I was running, I then noticed that the scent was leading to some sort of cave, I figured that Aj was inside it. So Sylwanin was still riding on my back when I started to walk in. And the first thing we saw was Aj with a woman who was obviously his mate. But both of our jaws dropped when we noticed that she was obviously having contractions. I could tell by her scent that not only was she pregnant, but her baby was coming right now!

So Sylwanin and me rode up to them, at first Aj and A'leiu, were a little shocked to see us, A'leiu was a little afriad, but that changed when she saw Sylwanin scratching my snout as if I was a dog. However Ja'wok recognized me and was standing in front of them protectively.

**"Lemme Guess, shes pregnant and her baby is coming now." **I said in my wolf voice, which sounded a bit more like a growl.

**"Well Yeah!" **Aj said as he looked at me with a worried look on his face.

**"Hang on! I've helped with delivering babies before, but you two get OUT!" **Sylwanin said as we immediately got out of the cave, along with Ja'wok.

At first we were both outside of the cave glaring at each other for a bit, he was obviously still pissed at the fact that I was almost responsible for his friends death.

**"Look, Aj, whatever happened when I was in my werewolf form...first off, I was forced to change, my temporary cure had worn off, so I couldn't control myself, plus not to mention my animal instincts were taking over...but if it means anything I will do anything to try to make it up to you, even though that may never happen, but I don't care, you gave me my life back, I don't think I can ever repay you." **I said while bowing my head even closer to the ground.

He looked at me with a weird look, because no one had ever seen a wolf bow its head to a person. But then he broke the awkward silence, with his own statement.

**"Please don't bow, It makes me feel like an old ruler, look I guess its true that it wasn't your fault, but I just can't forget that, so it will be a little hard to trust you...but I guess I forgive you." **He extended his hand to shake it, but he forgot I was still in my wolf form.

**"Huh, I guess if we can't shake hands, I'll just do this." **He then started to scratch my ears, which immediately got me on the ground in happiness.

**"As Enjoyable as that was, please don't do that again, only Sylwanin gets to do that." **I said as my tail started wagging uncontrollaby.

**"Anyway, why are you still in your wolf form?" **He asked me, while I was trying to stop my tail from wagging.

**"Well for one, I'm too lazy to change right now, Two why should I hide what I am, and three, I like to scratch my ear with my foot." **I said as I started scratching my ear with my foot.

**"O-kay, anyway, can you smell or see anything in there?" **NOW he wanted me to snoop on them, without going in there.

**"Well, theres still their two scents...and one new scent thats starting to come into exsitence...in other words I think your child is being born." **I said, while he started to smile, but then we heard A'leiu's voice yell out.

**"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE IM GONNA RIP YOU A NEW TAILHOLE!" **That made us both froze because we didn't know who she was talking about.

**"Okay its official, don't go in there yet." **Aj said while he was stepping further away from the cave.

**"I think I felt the temperature drop when she said that." **I said while shivering slightly, and I had fur to cover me, and I felt cold, but then we both started shivering when we heard her yell something else out.

**"YOU MEAN THERE IS ANOTHER ONE!" **A'leiu yelled out at Sylwanin, and we both just froze and looked at each other.

**"Congrats, your the father of twins, I think." **I said as he was now laying on the ground in shock and wonder.

**"Oh my god...twins...A'leiu...what am I going to do?" **He started asking himself, when we heard her yelling in pain again.

**"This reminds me of the time back on earth when I came across a baby in my wolf form." **I said to him, trying to get his mind off the fact he had twins.

**"Why what happened?" **He asked with that look still in his eyes.

**"Well you know how most kids should be afraid of a wolf at that age?" **I asked him and he just nodded his head.

**"Instead the kid started tugging on my ears and saying "**_**Doggy" **_**over and over again.**" I said in embarrassment and he just laughed at me.

**"Well, I'm pretty sure that won't happen to you again." **He said while he was wondering if his kids would do that.

**"Aj, Riley, Ja'wok, come see, Aj your kids are here." **Sylwanin said as we rushed in, of course I was still in my wolf form, and I had a bad feeling something was going to happen to my ears.


	17. A Wolf Gets His Ears Pulled

**_Okay, here is the next chapter of Living the Dream or nightmare, i do not own Aj, Alei'u, Kame, Or Tirey, Or Avatar, or Avatar Held Back. But i did have persmission to use the characters. _**

* * *

**"Ow, Ow, Ow." **Riley was saying as Aj's kids were currently pulling his ears and tail as he was laying down.

Aj had decided to mess with Riley a bit, so taking advantage of his soft spot for children, especially babies. He placed both Kame and Tirey on his back and they were crawling and pulling on his fur, ears, and his tail. Tirey was asleep at first, but when he woke up and saw the strange fuzzy thing, he practically begged to be put next to it. Riley was however ignoring the pain, as he let the sweet sound of the laughter coming from the two infants fill his ears.

Slywanin, Alei'u, and Aj, were just looking at the scene with smiles on their faces, while Aj was making smart ass remarks.

**"Thats right kids, pull on the doggy's fur." **He said while trying not to laugh.

**"I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf. OW." **He said as Tirey was pulling on his fur harder, as if he understood Aj's words.

**"Man, your kids can be rou..." **All of a sudden he started growling in happiness as Kame found one of the spots he liked to have scratched.

**"I think I like your daughter better, shes not as rough, and she knows how to scratch my ears just like Sylwanin." **Kame was just smiling and squealing the entire time.

**"Man, I wish I had a camera." **Aj said, as he really wanted to get a picture of the wolf and his kids, he was probably going to ask Grace for a camera when they got back.

Finally the two kids fell asleep in his fur, and at the same time he had fallen sleep on the ground in his wolf form. Riley for some reason did not want to come out of his wolf form, but it didn't really matter, he was just an over sized wolf, that was a lot bigger then a viper wolf, maybe he liked it in that form.

So Aj and Alei'u picked up their two kids from Riley's fur, and they were holding them and they were starting to fall asleep with them in their arms. As for Riley, well Sylwanin had snuggled into his furry body for warmth and comfort, she had to admit she may have been originally scared of this form, but she had to admit, he was like a giant wolf toy that a kid loved to hold back on earth.

And as soon as she snuggled into his body, she felt him curl around her protectively, I think it is safe to say that she only had one thought on her mind.

_**"I could get used to this." **_She said as she felt Riley lick her neck in his sleep.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Aj, Alei'u and Riley were the first ones awake, mostly because they had all heard the sound of growling stomachs coming from Kame and Tirey. And the babies were giving out very small cries at not having any food in their stomachs. So Alei'u turned away from the group and started to breast feed the two infants. While Aj was trying to sneak a peak at what that looked like.

Slywanin on the other hand was still asleep, Riley had tried nudging her with his nose but all that happened was her mumbling some incoherent words.

**"mhm...five more minutes...mmmph." **Sylwanin was talking in her sleep again, and Riley had no idea how to wake her up, but then he got a grin on his face.

And that was when he started licking Sylwanins face, and due to the fact his tongue was very large it practically smotherd her face in wolf drool.

**"Hmm! What the! Riley!" **She said while being a little angry that someone had pulled her out of a nice dream.

But that anger instantly dissapeared as she noticed it was Riley who had awakened her like that, and she now knew that it wasn't a dream and that he was really back. And then he shifted into his Na'vi form, and they started kissing each other as if there was no tomorrow.

**"Dang, at that rate you guys might get a baby of your own." **Aj said with a smirk on his face, while Riley then started sniffing her, and then he started grinning.

**"Not long at all actually." **All of a sudden, everyone including Kame and Tirey felt their jaws hit the floor.

**"My Riley...what do you mean?" **Sylwanin said, while she was shaking in excitement, at what he was implying.

**"Well, based on your scent, and how I just noticed it, you have been pregnant ever since we mated." **He grinned while Sylwanin started kissing him again, she was so happy.

And she wasn't the only one either, Alei'u was grinning, but she cringed a bit when Tirey bit down a little too hard. Aj was now shaking Riley and yelling out CONGRATULATIONS.

**"So pretty soon, Tirey and Kame will have a cousin to play with?" **He had no idea why he said the word cousin, but he just shrugged it off.

**"Yeah, all though they might acquire some certain traits." **He said as he changed back into his wolf form, and started scratching his ear with his foot, but Sylwanin started running her fingers through his ears, so he started growling in approval.

**"What do you mean?" **Aj said, as he had no idea what he was talking about.

**"Well, for one, they will be half werewolf, so they won't need the cure like me, but they will still have all the abilities of a werewolf." **Riley said, as Aj was thinking about little werewolves on Pandora.

**"But if your okay with having werewolves in your family I'm okay with that." **Riley flashed a wolf grin, as he was talking about how Aj had referred to Sylwanin's unborn child as his childrens cousin.

**"Well, you are a hybrid like me, so that practically makes you family." **Aj said while grinning at Riley.

**"True, but since I'm a werewolf, I'm a hybrid for Supernatural reasons, you however were turned into a hybrid by science, but yeah you make a good point there." **He seemed to be in a state of bliss due to the scratching behind his ears.

**"Which reminds me, how good of a fighter would you be now that you don't have to worry about your animal instincts getting out of hand?" **Aj asked, because back when they first fought Riley was running on pure rage, but now he wanted to know what would happen if he was fighting while thinking clearly.

**"Well, lets just say that not even twenty Na'vi warriors could take me on, and I wouldn't even break a sweat, of course you also have some altered abilities, so you would put up more of a fight." **Riley said, while they were complimenting each other on their fighting skills.

**"Well, anyway, shall we head back to Home Tree?" **Riley said as he got on all fours and wagged his tail a bit before howling a bit.

**"Okay, by the way Riley, I think some of the thick headed warriors might attack you, so don't let your guard down." **Aj said, as he was warning Riley what might happen if he walked into Hometree like that.

**"That might happen, but I think I'll have to deal more with the children tackling me and petting me then those warriors." **Riley said, but he knew that Bal'rog would most likely try to kill him again.

**"Okay, but after we get back, Alei'u and I have to go to the Pa'li clan." **Aj said as he looked down while thinking about how he wanted to stay with the Omaticaya.

**"Aj, I wouldn't do that just yet." **Riley said while looking at him with his red eyes.

**"Why not?" **Aj asked with a curious look on his face.

**"Well one, your children have just been born, that would slow down your ****travels, plus due to all the danger out there, you would risk their lives and yours trying to defend them, plus I think the Horse clan can wait a couple years, after all your children do need to learn to walk and talk before you should go to the Pa'i Clan. They will probably elect a temporary leader until you get there." **Riley said, and he sounded fairly logical.

**"Well, I'll have to talk to Mo'at about it." **Aj said while holding Kame in his arms, looking at her eyes.

**"Okay with that in mind...Shall we go home?" **He said as he howled again, and Kame and Tirey tried to howl with him.

But they all smiled and started to walk back to Hometree.


End file.
